The Truth About Oz
by Firetop
Summary: Three that share a gift, yet each have their own. AU, repeat AU! ChaseCameron. ForemanOC. HouseOC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth About Oz

Author: Fire Top

Rated: T (maybe M later on)

Summery: Three that share a gift, yet have their own. The Warrior, The Empath, and the Mage. CameronChase, HouseOC, ForemanOC (yes everyone will get some)AU

Disclaimer: The ones you recognize I don't own. The ones you don't are mine.

Authors Note: Yes I know that all of them are a little OOC. There is a reason for it. I promise there is a reason to my madness. Just bear with me for a bit and I promise that all will be answered. Well maybe not all. The title for this is a title of a song by Averi. A great little group from MA.

Authors Note 2: This is truly a fantasy piece. You will need to suspend your disbelief. There is magic and sword fights. If that bothers you please do not read. But if you want to go on an amazing ride and a little character study please sit back and enjoy. Also it's pretty long. Again please send me reviews, I'd love to hear from you.

Authors Note 3: While I did mention that there will be pairings they won't be noticeable till a bit later in the story. So please be patient.

* * *

The Truth About Oz

Fire Top

Finally they are all here. It has taken about 26 earth years for this to happen. The time is now. It can't wait any longer. I've heard from home and the land needs them. Any longer and there will be no land to save.

The woman on the bed is dying. There is no way to save her on this world. For once they are all in the room. It's not always easy to get all three of them in one place.

The time to open the portal is now. I wish I could go with them. I would love to see home one time more. But the amount of energy that's going to be needed is not only going to end my life but that of the woman on the bed.

These three are going to be good for the land. If they are using this much energy to help a lost cause, then they would do anything for their land.

I close my eyes to begin the incantation. The mage is waiting for them. The spell is almost complete. The long, steady tone in the background is soothing and helps me concentrate.

I utter the last words when, "What the hell is going on." Breaks in. My last thought as the world goes dark is I hope they make it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The chapters are kind of short. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Where are we?" Foreman asked as they looked around. One minute they had been in a hospital room working on a patient next they were in a forest.

"I would guess a forest." Chase stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." House groused. "I think he means last we were in a hospital room and now we are surrounded by trees."

"How are we supposed to know?" Cameron asked not too happy at the turn of events either.

"Well we can't stay here. There has to be some sort of road or group of people some where." Chase looked around at the trees surrounding them. "Foreman, give me a boost." He said motioning to a tree limb a bit above his head.

"You're going to climb a tree?" House asked amusingly. "This is your plan to get us out of here?"

Chase took off his lab coat and tie. "No, it's my plan to see which way to head. Unless you want to climb?" He answered glibly rolling up his shirt sleeves. He didn't choose to be here and no one else was coming up with anything.

Chase easily grabbed the branch and pulled himself up. Foreman, Cameron, and House all looked up, watching Chase make progress up the tree. "I didn't know wombats could climb trees." House commented.

"I don't think they can. They normally live in burrows." Cameron added.

"What?"

"I did a little research. Actually Chase has a few wombat qualities."

House shook his head. The three of them stood in silence waiting for Chase to climb back down.

"Alright." Chase jumped down from the last branch. "There is a clearing about 200 kilometers in that direction." He pointed to his left and dusted himself off. "Should take us about four days to get there. If we first walk in that direction." He pointed behind him. "There is a river that we can follow. We'll have a fresh water supply then too." Chase put his coat on. No one spoke. "Is that okay?"

"Lead on MacDuff." House motioned Chase to lead. Foreman and Cameron shrugged and followed the two men.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for about five hours before House stumbled. Foreman caught him by the arm. "Chase, we got to rest for a bit."

Chase and Cameron stopped and turned back. "You okay?" Cameron asked House.

"Yeah, just me and walking don't mix." House grumbled as he let Foreman lower him down next to a tree.

"This seems like a good place to rest. It's going to get dark soon. We should set up camp for the night."

"Set up camp, Chase?"

"Yeah. We need to get some wood to start a fire. We have water not too far from here. We should be okay for the next few days. Cameron, can you and Foreman go grab some fire wood."

"What are you going to do?" Foreman asked.

"Set up a fire pit, I need to find some rocks." Chase started to look around. Cameron and Foreman both shrugged before setting out.

"And what are you going to have me do?" House bit out.

"Guard the site." Chase commented.

"From what?"

Chase shrugged. "You're the only one of us with a weapon." He commented pointing to House's cane, before heading off into the forest.

House leaned back against the tree. He hated this. Hated not being able help. Hated being useless and that's what he was. He was slowing them down. If he wasn't there then they could get out of here faster.

Where ever here was? He was sure that there were forests in New Jersey; he just wasn't sure where they were. Or how they got to it for that matter?

And who died and left Chase in charge? Okay so he was the only one who could come up with a direction to travel and seemed to know what to do. But why? And why did the rest of them defer to him? And why did this all seem so normal to Chase?

Must be all the time he spent in ICUs. Helped him deal in crisis situations. Helped him think fast on his feet.

For now he'd let Chase lead.

* * *

Chase was the first one back. His arms were full of stones. House made a move to help him, when Chase motioned him back. "Look, you don't want to just sit there, I know. But you're being more helpful by resting. Take another pill for now. And relax. Some rest and we'll be good to go tomorrow. You need to let us know when we are pushing you too hard." Chase stopped as he saw Cameron and Foreman came back through the trees. 

Both had their arms full of wood. "Hope this is enough." Cameron commented dropping her pile on the ground.

"Yeah this is perfect. Thanks guys." He started to organize the pile of wood in the circle of stones that he set up before.

Foreman put his pile down too. He also pulled some things out of his pocket. "I found these by some of the trees. They should be edible. We can skewer them and roast them over the fire, if you can start one." Foreman added.

"Tubers. Probably taste like potatoes. Good idea. I should have the fire started in a few." Chase had already taken his lab coat off and left it folded up by House.

They all watched in silence as Chase finished setting up the wood. They gasped as a flame appeared suddenly after Chase started to rub two sticks together. Soon it caught the rest of the wood and the fire was started.

Foreman handed them each a stick with a tuber on the end of it. They sat in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts as the roasted their meal.

"Cameron, take the first watch. We don't want to be surprised by any thing out here."

"Do you know what's out here?" She asked

"No I don't but you can never be too careful. When you get tried wake Foreman. Same goes for you. When you get tired wake me. When I'm done I'll wake House. We're all used to getting little cat naps. I think that this is going to come in handy." Chase got his lab coat, bunched it up under his head and fell right to sleep.

The rest of the group took his lead with Cameron sitting by the fire looking around.

Left alone with her thoughts her mind started to wander.

Where the hell where they? How did they get here? Could they get home? But this place didn't seem so odd. It felt familiar to her. Like she had been here before. There was something about the smell in the air that calmed her.

She looked at the men laid out around her. Looking at them she could tell they were worried. Well not all of them. Chase was the most relaxed. He seemed at home here. The way he knew what to do and was able to get them most of the things they needed. Was this what his home was like? She had never been to Australia but she assumed there must be places like this there.

Or was it that he was a boy scout when he was younger. Her cousin had been a boy scout. They went camping and fishing and learned how to survive in the wilderness. That could account for all his actions so far.

About two hours later she found her eyes start to droop. She might as well wake Foreman up before she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know if I should continue this or not. I'm not too sure about this work yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far. I know that a lot of you are probably confused and wondering what's going on. Stay tuned. I'm posting a bit more frequently so that I don't loose anyone from being bored. There will be action soon. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

Eric Foreman stood up and started to pace their little camp fire to wake a bit. He didn't understand any of this. Where in the world were they? They had to get some help and get home.

Sure they had survived so far. Luck, if he had to guess. But he was sure it wouldn't last for ever. How he knew where to find those potato things he didn't know. He just had a thought and started to dig by that tree. He was worried at first that they might be poisonous. But soon that thought disappeared. It was almost like he knew that they wouldn't harm them.

Foreman picked up a piece of wood and took out his pocket knife. As his mind tried to wrap itself around what was going on his hands went to work on the wood.

By the time he was ready to wake Chase up he had a shallow trench carved out of the wood.

* * *

Chase had no problem waking up. He looked around at his companions and took a deep breath. He had to get them to safety. He didn't know why he felt responsible he just did. It was if there was some invisible force urging him on. Telling him what he should or shouldn't do.

He looked up at the sky trying to see if there were any constellations that he knew. None looked familiar, yet being here, he felt more at home then he could ever remember. Maybe it had to be the fact that he was finally away from anything that had to do with his father and mother.

He looked back at House. Even in sleep the man looked in pain. There had to be something that he could do for the man. He wouldn't be able to keep up with them if they didn't. And for some reason Chase felt that they needed House. Besides how would they explain to Cuddy that they lost House in some forest somewhere?

Maybe there was something that he could do. "House. Wake up." Chase went over to the man.

"What?" House bit out. His leg was killing him, he had barely been asleep the past few hours.

"Take your pants off."

"What? I don't this is the time and place Robert. I mean what would the others think?"

"House, seriously. I can tell you're in pain. Let me see if I can do anything for your leg."

Undoing his pants he looked back at his youngest doctor. "You got Vicoden hidden someplace?"

"No, but I know a bit about reflexology and acupuncture. Maybe I can relieve a little of the pain. Lay back." Chase ordered once the man's pants were off.

Crawling over he first took House's foot in his hand and started to work on the base. After a few minutes Chase moved to House's shoulders and then to his head.

About 30 minutes later Chase sat back. "How do you feel?"

House was shocked. "A little better actually."

"Good, you have to let us know if I'm pushing too hard. If you need to rest we can."

House just nodded. "Do you want to catch a bit more sleep?"

Chase looked around. The sun was up. They should get going. "Naw, I'm going to wake them up. We should keep going while we have the light."

After they all woke they went down to the river to drink and wash their faces. Chase climbed a tree again to make sure that they were heading in the right direction. Satisfied that they were making progress they headed out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Just a little chapter for some insight on one of the characters.

* * *

"So how did you learn all this stuff?" Cameron asked as they were taking a break. They had taken a break every few hours. It not only gave House a chance to rest but Chase and Foreman a chance to scout the area. Not only did Foreman find more tubers but Chase came across some fruits that a rabbit like creature was eating.

"What stuff?" Foreman asked. He was now working on a walking stick. Widdeling one end of it to a point.

"That for example." She said pointing to the stick he was working on and the trench that was filled with water beside him.

"My dad is a carpenter. He taught my brothers and me everything he knew. My brothers are both carpenters too. I went into medicine, but I remember the basics. For my sisters' fifth birthday the four of us made them complete doll houses including furniture and dolls."

"How many are there of you?"

"There are five of us. My brother Tom is the oldest. I'm next. Then there's Kevin who is two years younger than me. And finally Tasha and Clara. Twins, about 6 years younger than me."

"Busy parents." House commented.

"They love each other."

"What do they do?" Cameron asked, figuring this was a good way to pass the time.

"My mother was a stay at home mom. Tasha is a teacher, high school English. Clara is an accountant."

"Any nieces and nephews?"

"Tom and Clara are both married. Each with a few kids. Kevin has two sons, his wife left him. Tasha says she has enough kids and doesn't want any of her own. What about you Cameron? What about your family?"

"That's for the next break. House, you ready to go?" Chase asked, wanting to get some more ground covered.

"Yeah. Just help me up."

House wasn't doing too well. All the walking plus the withdrawal from the pills were wearing him down. "You still got your pill bottle?" Chase asked an idea forming in his head.

"Yeah I think I got two of them." He pulled them both out of his pants pocket.

"Foreman, put water in one of those. Some of the powder residue from the pills is still in the bottle. It's not a lot but it might help mixed with the water."

Foreman went to do what he was told as Chase took off House's shoe and started to play with the pressure points again.

Five minutes later they were all back on their feet and on their way again.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they made camp that night they were too exhausted to do much but gather food and relax by the fire. House was having a hard time keeping up. Chase had taken to helping the older man with his arm over his shoulder.

The trip also seemed to be taking its toll on Cameron. As the day progressed she seemed to tire more and more. Needing to rest just as much as House did. Foreman had taken to helping her.

"Foreman, you'll take the first watch?"

"Yeah. I'll wake you up when I'm done."

"I can take a shift." Cameron complained. "I just need a few hours."

"And I can sit and watch like the rest of you." House piped up.

"Sure. Foreman you take first, Cameron next, I've got the third and House, you got the last shift. Work for everyone?"

They all nodded. "I got to know." Foreman started. "How do you know all this stuff?" He asked Chase.

"My father left the first time when I was ten. To piss him off I joined what you call the boy scouts. That summer we spent a month in the wilds of Australia surviving with just our knowledge and what we could carry. It was great. Pissed my father off.

"The next summer he made me take classes. He wanted me to be a doctor. I took a course in reflexology. The summer after was acupuncture. It was even better way to get back at my father. I spent the next few summers learning of other ways to heal people. One of the reasons my father stopped talking to me."

"At least we have an expert stranded here with us." House commented before he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

House was sitting for his shift. He was glad that Chase had woken him up; he was worried that he wouldn't. House felt that they were coddling him. He was an adult and could pull his own weight. Sitting and watching his ducklings sleep was something he could do easily.

He wondered when they became his ducklings. He could kind of picture it in the back of his mind. The way they walked down the hall, him in the lead, the three of them walking side by side. Each one talking, trying to say the right thing, the one that would get his attention.

The breaking of wood to his left broke his train of thought. "Chase." House called. He was the closest and House was poking him with the cane.

Chase rolled over just as what looked like a panther jumped out from some trees. It landed on Chase, scratching at his chest.

At the crash of the trees Foreman rolled over and was on his feet with his stick in his hand. He turned just as another of the large cats came through the trees and took a swipe at his arm.

Cameron woke up and made her way to House in order to help protect him being he was still sitting on the ground. Both watched as the two cat like creatures attacked their co-workers, their eyes going back and forth.

Foreman swung the stick in his hand, connecting with the cat. The cat flew into a tree and crumpled to the ground. What ever shock Foreman, Cameron, and House had at that, the flash that came from the corner of their eyes made them all turn to Chase.

Still on the ground, cat on top of him, Chase brought his hands up. A ball of fire in between them. He moved to push the animals face away and it caught on fire.

Rearing up, it roared in pain, its face aflame. Chase went to push at its underside, and again a ball of fire sprung from his hands and the creature went up in flames.

Chase collapsed back to the ground and Foreman fell to the ground too.

"Go to Foreman." House commanded as he crawled over to Chase.

"I'm fine." Foreman said, rolling over and sitting up.

"Let me see you're arm." Cameron commanded ripping the rest of Foreman's sleeve off.

"How's Chase?" Foreman called, ignoring Cameron poking at the scratches.

"Alive." Chase answered for himself.

"Quiet. You're bleeding. Bleeding people shouldn't talk." House felt more at home now that there was an actual need for him. Not that there was much that he could do in the wilds of where ever they were. He ripped off the tatters of Chase's shirt and used it to try and stop the flow of blood. "Chase you still with me?"

Chase, now a nice shade of grey, answered. "For a bit longer I think."

"Hold on to this." House moved Chase's hand on top the makeshift bandage. "Cameron, go get some water." She quickly got up and grabbed two of Foreman's trenches before heading to the river.

Foreman walked over and sat down near the other men. House turned his attention to him. "You still have your tie?" Foreman nodded and reached into his left pocket to pull it out.

House took it and pulled the torn up sleeve away from the scratches of Foreman's arm. It was still bleeding.

What ever he was going to do was cut off by Chase. "Uhm, I think I'm going to pass out." He said softly before closing his eyes.

"Foreman, hold this on him." He motioned to the shirt. Cameron came back with the two trenches filled with water. "Clean his arm, take the other sleeve and tie it with his tie. I'll get Chase."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'd like to take this moment to say thank you to all who have reviewed. As you can see this is a new genre for me. I appreciate all reviews. Again, I own what you don't know. And what you do isn't mine. You could sue, but the bill collectors were on line first, it wouldn't be fair for the lawyers to cut.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise and House once again went to feel for a pulse on Chase. They couldn't leave Chase and they didn't want to split up. Foreman needed more time to rest too. Cameron and House decided to spend another day here, and reevaluate in the morning.

House had spent most the night awake, keeping watch. Chase never woke back up, which had House worried about blood loss. But the wound finally stopped bleeding around nightfall. Foreman also wasn't doing too well. He spent most of the day and night dozing in and out.

The most puzzling was Cameron. There looked to be no wounds on her, yet she was just as wiped out as Foreman. She also spent most of her time in a light doze.

House took the night watch because he couldn't sleep. Between the pain in his leg, the pain of the withdrawal, and the worry of his ducklings it was pointless for him to attempt to sleep.

"Hello?" A voice called from the trees breaking House from his thoughts

"Hey." He called back, unsure as to what was going to happen to the group now. He looked over to Foreman and Cameron and saw that they had heard the voice and were starting to wake.

A man came through the trees on a horse, leading three others. He dismounted and started towards the camp. He was about as tall as House was. He had a long white beard. There was a long brown cloak over his clothing. All that could be seen were a pair of high brown leather boots.

He looked around the camp for a moment before speaking. "What happened?"

"Some kind of large cat attacked us from the woods. Can you help us? This one isn't doing so well." House spoke pointing to Chase, still unconscious.

"His Majesty." The man exclaimed hurrying over. Cameron and Foreman made their way over also and watched as the man lifted up the bandage over Chase's chest. "Oh good. It's already healing." He commented. "Was anyone else injured?"

"I got a scratched." Foreman commented.

"Let me take a look."

Foreman took the bandage off and was surprised to just see the faded white lines of a scar where the scratches were. "But, what?"

"I know this must all be confusing for you, Enric. You aren't feeling well either, are you Lyson?" He looked at Cameron.

"Headache, queasy." She answered.

The man looked around and stopped at House. "You weren't supposed to be here. The three of them would be fine if you hadn't come."

"Sorry to have ruined the party."

"We might still have a use for you. Grab his highness, ride double with him." He motioned to the horses behind him. "It's about a half day's ride. Once we get to the castle we'll get you settled in."

"Can we have a name first?" House asked. Kind of surprised at the names he called Cameron and Foreman and the way he referred to Chase.

"Kenneth. Come on. These three need rest." He bent over to lift Chase up.

House mounted up, as did Foreman and Cameron. It also seemed strange that the two of them stayed quiet and did what they were told by the stranger.

Kenneth handed the limp figure of Chase to House and mounted up on his horse. "If you have a hard time keeping up, just yell." He said before he uttered a command and all four horses took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n:** I'm sorry! I meant to have this out on Tuesday, but, well, I'm just bad. I hope the next few chapters were worth the wait. Please let me know what you are thinking.

* * *

They rode in silence galloping through the forest. House kept a tight hold of Chase's body, afraid that he might slip from the horse. He kept looking over at Cameron and Foreman. Both looked to be half asleep or in some sort of daze.

True to his word, they rode through the gates of a castle where their group was met by a bunch of people. Dismounting, Kenneth started to issue orders. "Ally, take the horses, Crin, go get Tyra. Oren, we need an extra room. We'll be in his Highness's room." Kenneth reached up for Chase.

House allowed the man to take the young doctor before dismounting himself. Cameron and Foreman also got off their horses and followed Kenneth into the castle.

"Uhm, whose castle is this? Where are we? And who is 'His Majesty?'" House asked.

"I only want to explain this once, maybe twice. Follow me." And Kenneth started to walk.

House tried to take everything around him in. The castle was not what he was expecting. He had seen castles when he visited Europe, but this was something different.

This wasn't some cold looking stone edifice reaching to the sky. The castle was no more than two stories tall. There was only one turant and it seemed to be coming from the center of the structure. House assumed that it was some sort of lookout post. From the center structure, House could see four arms break away. The two that were closest to him had stalls in front of them. Was this some sort of market place?

"You two okay?" House was curious to see what the rest of his group thought. Cameron and Foreman just nodded, eyes half closed.

Something fishy was going on. House stayed quiet as they entered a lavish room. If House had to guess, they were in one of the arms on the left side of the castle. Kenneth laid Chase out on the bed, as a woman entered the room. "Sir?"

"Tyra, I just need you to look them over. These two." He pointed at Foreman and Chase. "Where attacked by pythirs in the forest."

She nodded and went over to the bed. She lifted up the bandage over Chase's abdomen. "Was any healing done?"

"I guess only what he did to himself."

"This was haphazard at best. The outer skin has been knit together, but the inside isn't taken care of completely. Are you saying he's a natural?"

"They all are."

Tyra sat back and looked at the other people in the room. "The empath, the warrior, and the mage. His Highness? All healers? The prophecy." She exclaimed.

"Tyra, please keep this to yourself. They aren't even aware of what's going on."

"But I thought."

"I know. Just keep quiet about it."

She nodded and went back to work on Chase. A few minutes later she went over to Foreman and Cameron. "They have no training. They are feeding off their own life forces. I can weave a spell for them to sleep to regain their energy, but they need something that will stop them from wasting their energies."

"I was planning on doing just that once they got your approval." Kenneth uttered a few words in a language that House didn't understand and the next thing he knew Foreman and Cameron's eyes closed.

"What about him?" Tyra asked pointed at House.

"I'll take care of him. I'll send someone in to take the rest of them to their rooms." He then turned to House. "You, come with me."

House stood and followed the man out of the room. They walked for a few minutes till they approached another door. Kenneth opened it and motioned House through. Once the door was shut he motioned to a chair as he went to get something from a cabinet.

House sat down in the chair looking around the room. It looked like a study or a library. The walls were filled with books and bookshelves. There was a fire place in front of him. The floors had carpeting. The room was cozy.

Kenneth came back with a glass in each hand. "Here." He handed it to House before sitting back down. "I didn't expect you. It was only supposed to be the three of them. You're what threw the spell off. It should have brought all three of them here. I could have explained everything and we could be working now. But no. We've lost three days, possibly more."

Kenneth shook his head and took a drink. "Sorry. I don't mean to rant but you could have killed them all, and the future of the world depends on them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that some bright light would fill up a room and whisk my doctors away. If I knew of your grand scheme, whatever it might be I would have not walked in on them trying to save a patients life. You think that I want to be here?"

"What you want right now doesn't matter. You're here. And we need to make the best with what we have."

"Yes and speaking of being here. Where the hell is here anyway?"

"This is Castle Failko. We're on the western end of Hanmo. I know that this doesn't make much sense. Basically we pulled you from Earth and now you're on Hanmo."

House took a drink and was glad that it seemed to be alcoholic. "And why were we pulled from Earth?"

"And that's were we get complicated. There is a prophecy that when the stars are aligned in a certain way and other signs are about, three friends, sharing one power yet with three others will come together and rid the world of the evil that's been polluting the land.

"About 60 years ago a taint started to form over the land. Crops started to wither, weather has been hazardous. Magic started to grow weaker. Factions rose up against the royal family and their allies.

"Once we realized what was happening we knew that we had to find the three that the prophecy was talking about."

"Who are this 'we' you keep talking about?" House interrupted.

"Myself and the other great sages and magicians. We looked for signs and symbols and we were able to identify them."

"Are you saying those three." House pointed behind him. "Come from this place Hanmo, and fulfill some sort of prophecy?" House laughed. "That's rich. And they each have special powers? Yeah right."

"Have you ever noticed any thing odd about them? I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Greg House."

"Greg, you never noticed how Lyson always knows what someone is feeling? She tries to make everyone feel better? Enric is always arguing isn't he? No matter how small he always needs to prove his point. And his Highness, coming up with things out of thin air. Ancient insight that he shouldn't have yet does. They are all healers too? And good ones correct?"

"How did?"

"It's the prophecy. Three that share the same gift, the gift of healing. Yet have their own too. Enric the Warrior, Lyson the Empath, and His Highness the Mage."

"His Highness? I'm assuming that's Chase."

"The young one?" House nodded. "Yes, we had to send him to Earth before he could be named. There was an attack on the eve that he was born. I quickly sent him to Earth before any harm could come to him. The other two, Enric and Lyson, were sent a few years earlier after they each turned one."

"How do you know that these are the three that you sent?"

"They have had guardians while on Earth, following them, making sure no harm fell on them. We knew that the three of them would some how come together."

"They have been together for a few months already, why take them now?"

"The time is upon us. The king and queen have been dead for about 15 years now. There have been floods followed by droughts. There is no food. Plagues ravage the land. There was nowhere else to turn. We had to do something. So I called our last hope back. We really have no other choice."

"Are you then going to send us back?"

"Yes, if you want."

"So what happens now?"

"They rest for the day and the night. Tomorrow we begin. Come, I'll show to your room. Someone will draw you a bath and get you something to eat. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

Chase rolled over. That had to be the best sleep he'd ever had. He hadn't felt that well rested since he, well since he was a small child.

He opened his eyes slowly and stretched not wanting the feeling to disappear.

"Good morning, your Highness. I will have your breakfast sent up." A strange voice said off to the side.

Chase sat up and looked over. It was a teenage boy. About 16 if he had to guess. He continued to look around the room.

"Is everything alright your Highness?"

"Uhm, you mean me?" Chase pointed to himself. The boy nodded. "I think you got me confused with someone else. The name is Robert Chase. Yeah I'm fine. I think." He paused for a moment as memories started to come back to him.

He looked down at himself, he was attacked by some wild forest animal. He was scratched badly. The wounds were no where to be seen. Not even scars remained. "I was traveling with three others. Are they alive?"

"I believe so. If you would like I can ask Mage Kenneth."

"Yes please. Oh and where are my clothes?"

"I will ask." The boy answered before leaving.

Chase propped the pillows up behind him and sat up looking around the room.

The bed was big enough for three people at least. There were green curtains that were pulled back and tied to the bed posts. Directly in front of him was a huge fire place with chairs and a table in front of it. It seemed like it was there for casual gatherings. There was a door next to it that was closed. On the right wall there was a large bureau that was also closed. There was also a closed door there too. On the wall behind the bed there was another closed door. On the left was the door that the boy had left through and another bureau.

There were wall hangings interspersed around the room. Chase would have loved to have a closer look but due to the lack of clothing he was happy to stay under the covers.

The opening of the door made him pull the covers up to his chin, covering his chest. The boy who was in the room before proceeded an elderly man. "Mage Kenneth?" Chase asked.

"Yes, your Highness. Petir, there are some breaches and tunics in the wardrobe over there. Go get some clothing for his highness."

"I think you made a mistake, I'm no royalty. My name is Robert Chase, I'm a doctor. Somehow I was brought here with three of my colleagues. Are they alright?"

"Yes, you're friends are fine, your highness. Let Petir help you dress, your friends shall be here in a few moments." The boy handed him a tunic which he threw over his head before following him to the door on the back wall.

Chase stayed quiet as Petir showed him the facilities and how the clothing worked. It wasn't as odd as he thought it would be. The clothing consisted of a tunic with laces up the front. The breaches were a soft leather and they too had laces for closing. A loincloth was worn as underwear. Soft leather boots completed the outfit.

Leaving the top's laces open he walked back into the main room. Already sitting at the table by the fire place were his co-workers. "You guys okay?" Chase asked moving closer.

"We were more worried about you. You were hurt pretty badly. We thought we were going to loose you. If it wasn't for Kenneth, we might have." Cameron stood up to give him a hug. She was wearing the same thing that he was, and the other men in the room were wearing, except that her tunic was a bit more form fitting.

"I'm okay. A bit confused."

"You're not the only one." Foreman commented.

"Please, your Highness. Please have a seat. Tea?" Kenneth offered.

Chase sat and accepted the cup. "Please stop with the 'Your Highness' stuff. I'm not royalty."

"Yes you are. Lyson and Enric are of noble blood too, two of the most noble blood lines in the land."

"Lyson, Enric. You mean Cameron and Foreman? What's going on here?"

"Calm down, your highness, I will try to explain everything." Kenneth soothed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Don't hate me for this chapter.

* * *

Four hours later had Chase, Foreman and Cameron all sitting in stunned silence. "You don't believe me?"

"Uhm, no. Magic? Prophecies? The three of us are not from Earth, but orphans from Hanmo?" Foreman scoffed.

"Never felt like you belonged back on Earth. Something always felt off." Kenneth started.

"Of course, all children feel like that." Cameron added.

"I sense that it's the magic thing that has you the most worried. What if I could prove it to you?"

"Yes, prove it." Foreman stated.

"Alright. Greg, can I borrow you for this demonstration?" House shrugged. "You have a problem with your leg correct?" Again House nodded. "You three know about the problem? Know what caused it? How it can be fixed?"

"There isn't a way to fix it unless they re-grow muscle." House commented.

"But you can visualize how muscle can be re-grown and how the injury could be fixed." The three young doctors nodded. "Greg, please remove you're breaches. Healing works better when it's direct contact."

House shrugged and started to undo the laces. "Now who wants to do the healing?" Cameron backed off.

"Why don't you, your highness." Foreman smirked motioning for Chase to step forward.

Smirking back Chase stepped forward. "Place you're hands on the wound. Close your eyes. See what it looks like in your mind. Take a deep breath. Do you see it your Highness?"

Chase nodded, ignoring the 'your Highness'. In his mind he pictured House's leg, the way it looked with out the muscle there. How parts of his leg weren't there anymore. "Slowly picture how you would fix it. Move the pieces of muscle, command them to multiply, use you're energy to shape them. You know what a healthy limb looks like. Rebuild the broken parts."

Chase let the voice fall away. He could picture the leg in his mind. He pushed at it and saw the muscle start to rebuild itself. Slowly it reformed. He opened the closed off veins and commanded them to grow and connect to one another. He willed the skin to expand to encase the new muscle.

"You can stop now." A voice and hand on his shoulder interrupted his concentration. He gasped as he opened his eyes and the room spun. "Easy. Sit down, drink this." A cup was put into his hand.

"What? How? Impossible. Can't be. No way." Three different voices called over each other.

"Open your eyes your Highness and see the healing you can do."

Chase was too tired to argue over the name thing and opened his eyes. House, Cameron and Foreman all were looking between Chase and House's leg. Chase looked down at the leg. The scar that had covered the outer right thigh was no longer there. The leg was as healthy looking as the left. "Can you walk on it?" Chase asked.

House shrugged pulling his pants back on. Foreman and Cameron each grabbed an arm and helped him stand up. Slowly they let go and House braced himself for the pain. He put weight on the leg and when no pain came he started to walk carefully. After a lap around the room he was walking normally, no limp no pain.

"Okay, so I guess magic works." House stated as he sat back down. The other three doctors just sat there dumbstruck.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Look a new chapter before Friday!!! This will hopefully give some more background as to what's going on in the world. Well the world of Hanmo that is.

* * *

Kenneth looked around the room. He didn't need magic to know that the four healers were in shock. The best thing for now was to leave them for the moment. "You're Highness." Kenneth stood up. "I will let you and your friends think about this for a while. If you need anything one of the guards outside will get it for you. Take care."

He bowed and exited to the room. "Martin." He turned to one of the guards. "In about two sparks I'll be sending someone for each of them. Don't be alarmed. If his highness needs anything, let me know."

Martin nodded.

Kenneth continued back down the hallway. There was so much to do. Alexander was gaining power. News of another two territories being overrun had reached him earlier this morning. The evil was getting closer.

His morning reports also included plague to the east and drought to the north. So far using magic and wit he had held off most of the terror from his region. But the time was soon approaching.

The country was ripe for revolution. It would happen soon, he thought. Just a spark and the world would explode.

Alexander's power was growing. The small army that Kenneth and his friends had amassed over time in secrete was no match for Alexander. Kenneth's only hope was that with the arrival of the prophecy more territories would side with him.

He only had three problems. One was that they had to get people to meet with his highness. Second was that while doing that they had to work in secret. And finally, he had to make sure that his highness and his friends were prepared for what was going on.

They had to be trained. And trained by the best. Luckily when he retired to his father's territory he had brought the best from the royal house with him.

Tyra was head of the royal healers. She had actually helped Queen Dawn give birth to the young man in the room, as well as Lyson and Enric. She was calm and patient. She was also an empath and would be able to help Lyson with her studies.

Roland was the Master of the Guard in the royal army. He had trained royal and noble blood as well as common born. He'd be able to handle the emotions of the four of them. He would also be a great teacher for Enric.

He'd take care of the future king. He not only had the magical knowledge but he also was the one who could help him be king. As one of the advisors to King Morel and the leader of the rebellion against Alexander he would be able to offer his insights to the politics of Hanmo.

What to do with Greg though, was a problem. He had the ability to heal like the rest of them. And now, with full use of his leg, being able to defend himself and fight would always be useful. But it was also the way that the three of them looked up to him. That could be useful in helping the three come into their powers.

If Kenneth had to guess, the one who was going to have the hardest time with all this was going to be the his highness, the soon to be King Robert. Maybe he'd be able to get Greg on his side to help him with the king. Give him more insight as to what might go on in the boy's head.

"Gaby." He called to one of the maids roaming the hall. She paused. "Please go ask Healer Tyra and Master Roland to join me for Midday. Also find me Seamstress Ruby. I need to speak to her immediately."

"Yes, sir." She curtsied and ran off.

Kenneth smiled. The staff knew something was going on. Maybe that would breed enough hope to carry them all through the rest of these dark times.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I don't own the people you recognize.

* * *

The knock on the door preceded the young man, Petir, entering the room. "Pardon me, your highness." He bowed to Chase. "Lady Lyson." He turned to Cameron. "Miss Anya is here for you."

A young woman, no older than Petir came into the room next. She too bowed first to Chase with a "Your highness." Before turning to Cameron. "Lady Lyson, please come with me. Mistress Ruby is waiting for you."

"Sounds like someone you might be interested in Chase." House commented.

"Bugger off." Chase commented. He had been sitting in an arm chair chewing his nails for the past hour or so.

Cameron stood up. "Guess I got to go." She shrugged. "Don't have fun without me." She smiled as she followed the young girl out of the room.

* * *

Cameron followed the young girl down the hallway. "Where are we going, Anya?"

"Mistress Ruby is waiting for you in your chambers."

"Who's Mistress Ruby?" A little disconcerted at the name.

"The head seamstress. I was supposed to be apprenticed to her but I was given the task of being your hand maid."

"I don't need a servant Anya." Cameron said quickly. She didn't like people doing things for her. And the girl sounded like she wanted to work for the seamstress.

"Oh, Mistress. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply. No, this is a great honor. I'm proud to serve you."

"But Anya I don't-" Cameron said quickly but was cut off.

"If you don't like me, I can introduce you to the some of the others who would be interested in serving you and might be more to your liking."

Cameron took a deep breath. "But I don't need a servant."

"Who will help you dress in the morning, draw water for your bath, mend your clothes, make your bed, lay out your breakfast."

Cameron cut Anya off before she could continue. "I can learn to do all that." She was not useless.

"Of course you can, but when? You're going to be very busy here. Just think of me as an extra set of hands."

Realizing that this was a lost cause Cameron switched gears. "Why is a seamstress waiting for me?"

"She needs to measure you so that she can make you proper clothing."

"Proper clothing?"

"You can't wear the clothing that belonged to my brothers. The tunic is too small and the trousers don't fit in the right places. Plus you need something to wear during dinners."

"What about the others? House, Foreman, and Chase?"

Anya was silent for a moment. "Sir Greg, Lord Enric, and his Highness?" Anya waited for Cameron's nod. "I'm sure that Mistress Ruby will meet with them all too."

* * *

Anya sat in a corner of the room, out of the way. She had never met anyone like Lady Lyson. She was pretty, of course, like most noble women. But she didn't act noble.

Mage Kenneth had told her that the lady might act differently than Anya was used to. But Anya was just happy to have been chosen for the position.

Out of all her sisters and out of all the young maids in the castle she was chosen to be a hand maid to Lady Lyson. It was a great honor and what it gave her in coin was worth it too. She could deal with a little weird.

Anyway she knew that Lady Lyson was here to fulfill the prophecy. And for that reason alone she would do it. Anya just hoped that Lady Lyson liked her and would keep her on. Her family needed the money.

Anya tried not to laugh as Mistress Ruby swatted the lady's hands away from where she was fitting and pinning some skirts.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Bing! Chapter ready!

* * *

The three men were interrupted a bit after Cameron left, by a knock. "Come in." House called.

"You know these are my rooms." Chase commented as he looked to the door.

House shrugged as a 40 something year old black woman walked in. All three of them stood up. "Healer Tyra." Foreman acknowledged, remembering her from last night.

"Your Highness." She bowed to Chase. "Lord Enric, Sir Greg." She nodded to each of them in turn. "I came to see how my patients are today." She paused a looked around for a moment. "Seems someone did some healing earlier." She looked directly at House. "Sir Greg, may I please take a look?" She asked.

House moved to remove his pants. "No need. I just need your permission first." She set her hands upon House's thigh. She hummed and clicked her tongue for a bit. "Who did this?"

"That was me, healer." Chase commented softly.  
"Not a bad job, your highness. Means you're last." She turned to Foreman. "Lord Enric?"

"Yes ma'am?" He stuttered.

Chase shot House a look. House just smirked back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night, healer."

"I'm glad to hear that. May I?" She asked indicating his arm. He nodded, extending it to her. "Good. You should be fine after you lay down for a bit. The healing spell I wove on you, uses your own energy to repair the damage as opposed to my own. I did the same for his highness. You're attendant is outside. He will show you back to your room where you are to lay down and rest. If you do not rest, I will know about it. Do you understand?"

Foreman nodded. "Yes, healer. Thank you again." He smiled at the remaining two men in the room before heading out.

Tyra then rounded on the last two men on the room. "And you, your highness how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Chase answered.

"That I find very hard to believe. Please go lie down on your bed and remove your top." She then turned to House as Chase stood up to do the woman's bidding. "He's been cranky and tired correct?"

House just nodded, unsure as to how the woman was going to react.

Tyra walked over to the bed where Chase was laying. "I don't know who was worse." She started to talk as she ran her hands over Chase's abdomen. "But I shouldn't have been surprised. Especially because of who your parents were. I never met two more stubborn people in my life. Queen Dawn gave birth to you with a sword in her hand. She gave birth, was pleased that you were healthy, and then killed two men who had come up behind me.

"You're father was no better. Never took the proper time to rest or heal. As soon as he was awake he would be up on the battle front or back with his advisors.

"But Kenneth should have known better. He knew the spell I wove to heal you would use your energy. I know he was trying to prove a point, but he should have let one of the others do it. Possibly Lyson."

She shook her head. "I also should have known better. I guess I can't expect you to be any different. You'll be fine. You need to sleep though. You need to recharge your energy. If you need I'll weave a sleep spell for you.

"Normally when you heal someone who is relatively healthy you start the healing and then let their own body take over while they are asleep. The healing takes longer. But it's healthier for the healer. And allows them to heal more people. The way you healed Sir Greg was by using all your energy and none of his. You basically used up all your energy.

"Each healer responds differently to being rundown. Some are tired others get cranky. I'm a cranky one myself. A few sparks rest and you'll be alright." Tyra finished talking and took a look at Chase and then turned to House. "I see that I can still weave a sleep spell without the patient knowing it. Had to use that often on his parents."

Tyra stood up. "You know these three the best. Come have some tea with me and tell me all about them." She led him back to the table which now had fresh tea on it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I'm just curious if anyone is reading this? If so, please let me know. If not, well I'm still going to post it, I just won't kill myself trying to get chapters out. If there is something that I'm missing to make this better please let me know. Something you will like to see, again let me know. Spoilers for Hunting and Autopsy.

* * *

Petir led Chase into a large dining hall. Chase had to admit that he did feel better after the nap he took. Things seemed a bit more settled in his mind and everything made a little more sense. Kenneth, Tyra, House, Cameron, Foreman and another man were all sitting around the table.

They all stood up as he entered the room. "Sit. No one will stand when I walk into the room. I'm not a king, I'm not royalty." Chase commented as he went to sit by Foreman.

"Your Highness. Please. Your seat it here." Kenneth motioned to the head of the table.

Chase sighed and went to the open chair. "I'm not royalty. I was born in Melbourne, Australia, 29 years ago. My father might have thought he was king of the hospital he worked in, but he wasn't."

"You're father was king. King Morel. You're mother, Queen Dawn. I was there the night you were born. I was the one who helped send you to earth." Kenneth sighed. He knew that this was going to happen.

"Fine, but there is no way I'm royalty and I won't be treated as such." The good mood Robert was in was quickly fading at the thought of who these people said he was.

"You have the royal birth mark. No others have that, but the royal blood line." Tyra spoke calmly. House, Foreman and Cameron all turned to look at Chase who had a deer caught in headlights look. "It's in the shape of a star and is located."

"Fine, I have the mark." Chase quickly interrupted. No one needed to know exactly where the birth mark was. He got teased enough about it in school. He didn't need these three to know about it too. If Cameron hadn't been high when they slept together, she might have known of it too.

"A birthmark?" House questioned.

"Drop it." Chase seethed.

It wasn't the tone of voice but the sparks that started to fly from his hair and make it stand on end.

"Robert!" Kenneth yelled. "Calm down."

The tone of voice had the desired effect and Chase sat down as the others stared at him.

After a few moments of silence it was House that broke it. "What the hell just happened?"

Kenneth took a deep breath and a sip of tea before talking. "Part of the reason that all of us are here now. I explained to you that you all have powers. Healing, Magic, Empathy and Fighting. The four of you need to learn control over these powers before they get control over you. Like they almost did with his highness before. Like they did when you were hurt and in the forest.

"You've already met with Tyra who will be teaching you about healing and the such. Roland will help train you in weapons and fighting, so that you might be able to defend you're self in the future. And I'll help you with the history and politics of the land, which you four are going to be jumping into head first. You'll also have private lessons with your teachers in order to perfect your specialized skills.

"Both worked in the castle with your parents, you're highness. Any questions?" Kenneth asked as a soup was laid out in front of everyone.

"So, we're here for how ever long, correct?" House asked. Kenneth nodded. "So what's happening back on Earth? I mean, we just disappeared, I think people might be looking for us. Well maybe not those three, but definitely me."

"First thing you have to understand is that time between our worlds flows differently. For example, your highness, how old are you?"

"29."

"That's how many years you were alive on Earth correct?" Chase nodded. "What would you say if I told you that it's been 46 years since you were last on Hanmo?"

"I'm 46 years old?" Chase couldn't believe that.

"You really shouldn't have kissed that girl." House mumbled under his breath. Luckily, only Cameron heard him.

Kenneth nodded. "Enric is about ten years older and Lyson just four younger than him."

"So more time will pass here than it will on Earth." Foreman commented.

"Correct. As for you missing, the fairies are taking care of that. They mentioned something about a conference."

"Whoa. Fairies?" Cameron questioned.

"That's where magic comes from. I mentioned that each of you had guardians while on Earth. Each of you had fairies looking out for your well being. They are the ones who are making sure your disappearance isn't noted."

"I see." Chase commented before starting on the next course that was put in front of him.

Kenneth could tell that there was something wrong with Robert, but decided to wait till after the meal to confront him about it. Soon talk resumed between the group, with Robert staying mostly silent.

"You're Highness a word?" Kenneth asked once the meal was over.

"I'll catch up with you." Chase stated. Tyra and Roland were going to give them a tour of the castle and walk them through their day tomorrow.

The group nodded and set off.

"Mage Kenneth?" They started to walk to Kenneth's rooms.

"Something about the guardians is bothering you. Dinner was the second time I mentioned them and I noticed that you get quiet at the sound of that. What about it bothers you?"

"Do you know anything of our lives on Earth?"

"Not really. I know that you are all healers, and good ones at that. That you all live in a place called New Jersey. And that the time has come for you to come home."

"So you don't know how my father shunned me, and my mother basically killed herself. It bothers me that I had these guardians and they didn't seem to guard me from much."

"Robert. Listen to me. The guardians were just to make sure that you didn't die. They were to protect your life, not the lives of the family that took you. I know that you were hurt by what your parents on Earth did to you. But I'm sorry to say that's in the past. I know that this hurts but they weren't really your parents to begin with."

"It actually helps." Chase said softly. "I had always hoped that maybe I was adopted. I never seemed to fit in properly with my parents. I wrote it off as that's how every child feels but I guess there was reason. I actually feel like I was made to be here."

"Robert. You were born of this land. And it's calling you home. I know the idea of king is bothersome to you. But we'll work on it. You're friends won't treat you different and I recommend you keep them close. You're father was also one not to big on ceremony. And you're mother used to punish the maids who bowed to her." Kenneth recalled.

"You knew them well?"

"I was the one who introduced them. I grew up with your father as playmates. We went everywhere together. When he became king he named me advisor." Kenneth paused. "Let's catch you up to your friends. You need to know where you're going tomorrow. I'll tell you more about your parents later."

Robert nodded his accent and the two set off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Reviews are my vicodin...please feed the addiction.

* * *

The next morning started all four in a common routine. 

At the crack of dawn, their attendants would wake them up. Down in the courtyard they would meet with Roland for arms training. After two hours of working out, they would have something to eat and then head to the stables for work on horseback.

An hour later, and a quick wash up, would find them with Tyra working on healing. Their time was spent mostly on the magical aspect of healing being all had a familiar knowledge of the human body. After Tyra and midday they would split up, each going a different way.

Foreman would work more with Roland and Karl, the blacksmith, learning about different weapons and how to forge them. Cameron would work more with Tyra learning how to control her empathy for the good of all. Chase would work on the more arcane aspects of Magic with Kenneth. House had free reign and could basically go wherever he wanted. After a few days he created his own routine alternating between the stables and time with Kenneth and Chase.

Afterwards was a bath followed by dinner. While most of the time it was just a small group of them, and they could be informal, there were a few times where dinner was a formal event that lasted late into the night. When dinner was informal the four of them would retreat back to Kenneth's room, while Kenneth taught them the history of Hanmo. Every eight days would be a rest day and each would spend it doing their own things.

* * *

It was six weeks before their routine was interrupted. They were in the middle of a lesson with Tyra when they were interrupted and told that Kenneth was looking for them. Tyra told them not to keep the mage waiting and the four of them left. 

"Kenneth?" Chase preceded them all inside.

"You're Highness, Lyson, Enric, Greg, please come in." Once they were all seated Kenneth continued. "I just got word from Rosha." Rosha was a small village on the outskirts of Kenneth's lands. "They have been attacked by bandits. The village is a disaster. They need help. I've spoken to your teachers and all agree that you are ready for this."

"You're sending us alone?" Foreman asked.

"We have reason to believe that Alexander is finally trying to take my land. These bandits might be more solider than rogue. If that's the case we don't want him to see how strong an army we can raise."

"So you'll send your king out to a battle field with no reinforcements." Cameron commented.

"He needs to meet the people and see what they are going through." House explained.

"I'll have the three of you to back me up. And to counter your argument." He looked at Cameron. "You're right, what kind of person would send their king to deal with bandits. This will take Alexander's eyes off of me." Chase further explained. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, daybreak. I will send a few men at arms with you. Just to be on the safe side." Kenneth commented. "I recommend going to pack. You're highness can you stay a moment?"

Chase nodded as everyone else left to get ready. He had an idea as to what Kenneth was going to tell him. He was sure that Kenneth was going to meet with each of the others before the night was over.

"Your Highness, please have a seat."

"You want to tell me that I should allow my friends to treat me as royalty, not as friends. That I shouldn't balk at the treatment. That if I'm going to be king I better get used to it."

"Part of it. Yes. Especially with the guards that I'm sending with you. There are people who know who you are. And they are going to expect things to be a certain way."

"I thought that you we were supposed to be in disguise?"

"In a way yes and in a way no. We've both looked into the ball and saw what was coming. We know the time is upon us. If these bandits are who we think they are, then word will get back to Alexander what type of person you are. It will also spread to the people under Alexander. We need those people.

"Revolution is upon us Robert you know. It's going to be months now, not years till you are on that throne."

"And you want as little blood shed as possible. If the rumors that the prophecy is upon us are confirmed it will give people hope. And if they have hope they are more likely to oppose Alexander when the time comes." Chase finished the thought.

Kenneth nodded. "You'll be a great king Robert."

"I just have to live through this."

"You were right before. You don't need an army behind you. Between the four of you, nothing will get in your way for long. The four of you need this also as a test. You need to prove to yourselves that you can accomplish everything that you've been studying since you've been here. And you know how to speak to me if you have questions along the way.

"But also trust in your friends. They are smart. And all have good heads on their shoulders."

Chases nodded.

"Go get ready to leave. You're not going to sleep well tonight from the excitement as it is." Kenneth smiled.

"You going to talk to the rest of them?" Chase asked as he walked out.

"Especially Greg. He's either going to help or hurt you the most."

"What else is new?" Chase grinned as he left the room.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

It was easy to tell that Kenneth spoke to them. The next morning when Chase arrived both Foreman and House made exaggerated bows to him. Chase just smirked at both of them knowing they were just blowing off steam. Cameron curtsied slightly, like she had started doing since their second day in the castle. There were a total of four guards in the party. There was no need for a healer to join them, being each of them had extensive training.

Kenneth was up also to see them off. "It should take about three days to reach Rosha." He confirmed once all were on horse back and ready to go. There were two pack horses to carry some of the provisions. "If you need anything you know how to reach me. Gods speed. See you in about a week."

"You don't want us to call when we get there?" House asked with a grin.

"No. I think you're old enough to be on your own." Kenneth answered. He gave the group one last look. "Be good."

Chase nodded knowing exactly what Kenneth meant and they set off for Rosha.

If any of them had any notions that they weren't nobility or that Chase wasn't royalty it was quickly laid to rest on the trip.

The soldiers that went with them, kept their distance, and didn't join in on the conversations, no matter how hard Chase, House, or Foreman tried. When they stopped for the night in villages Chase and Cameron each were given their own rooms. Foreman and House would share and the four guards would share. Chase was always served first and people were constantly bowing in acknowledgement of whom and what he was. Even Cameron, Foreman and House got that treatment, although to a smaller extent.

Although the beginning of the journey was fun and exciting, as they got closer to their destination, the seriousness set in.

Cameron was the first to realize how bad the situation was in Rosha. Still a day away she started to feel the emotions coming from the town. Fear, hated, sorrow were all hard on her and she had to work extra hard to keep control of her power.

Each of them felt the need to heal as they got closer. But healing would have to wait. Cameron was the one who was able to warn them of the danger the town was in, as they took a rest a few minutes outside of town.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked standing up and getting ready to get back on his horse.

"The feelings have gotten stronger, fear from the village. Excitement and joy, from another group." She shivered as she spoke.

"Let's go." Chase was on his horse, with his sword in his hand. There was no time to waste. The others followed his lead.

"We go in fast and strong." Foreman commented, taking out his sword too.

With a word they were off.

They met with a group of twenty men, on horse back running through the village. Quickly they were all separated, fighting not only for their lives but for those of the villagers too.

30 minutes later, the last three attackers fled. "Let them go." Chase called after some of the guards that started to chase them. A quick look found Foreman, Cameron, and House all still alive with no major injuries. The soldiers were also without major injuries.

Chase dismounted as he was greeted by what he would guess was the head of the village. "Your Highness?" He whispered as he got closer and bowed.

"Stop, you're people need help. Is there a healer here? Can you get all the injured in one place? Are there people who could help?" Chase asked.

"The healer was killed in the first attack a few days ago. We've been making due without. I'll have all the injured brought to her place, it's the house over there." He pointed to a small house not far away.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't know your name?"

"Gary."

"Thank you Gary." He was dismissed and the man moved to do what he was asked. Chase next turned to his party.

"We'll set up a tent outside and check supplies." House commented before Chase could open his mouth. Chase nodded and Foreman and House went to the supplies

"I'll start triage." Cameron called heading to the healer's home.

"I need you to keep a look out, make sure we aren't attacked again." Three of the four men nodded and headed off. The fourth stayed. "Kyle?"

"In case you need help with moving people."

"And a guard for me."

"You are the king." Kyle answered.

Chase sighed before heading towards the large group of people congregating outside the healer's house.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Really don't have anything but hi to all my readers! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Four days later they left Rosha. Their party slightly larger, but mood more somber.

The attacks hadn't stopped. Day in and day out the raiders would attack, stealing live stock, killing, raping, and kidnapping men, women and children.

The last attack occurred no more than a few sparks before and already they were all on their way.

It was barely dawn when the sound of alarm was heard through the village. None of them, Chase and his group, even bothered to dress. Still in night shirts all of them poured out of the healer's residence with weapons in hand.

It was already too late.

The raiders, numbering close to sixty this time, were already in the main square. Houses that had been standing not long before were now on fire. Blood and bodies already filled the streets.

Chase, House, Foreman, Cameron, and the guards were all quickly separated as they ran to where people needed help.

* * *

No one noticed the dark clouds gathering over head. It wasn't until the first bolt of lightning touched ground that the fighting paused. Soon another bolt came down, this time hitting one of the raiders killing him instantly. Then there was another, followed by another. The bolts started to jump, from one solider to another.

"Where is this coming from?" Cameron asked House who quickly appeared at her side as the fighting paused.

"Look." Some one called, pointing to a side alley.

It was Chase. He walked out of the alley a little girl in his left arm, clinging tightly to his neck. His right arm was out stretched. He pointed at four of the raiders and lightning struck them, again instantly they fell, as the bolts jumped from them onto the closest raiders.

The villagers and even the guards that came with them dropped to their knees on the floor. "I can't tell if it's fear or respect." Foreman commented as he joined Cameron and House.

"I would go with fear." House commented as he took a closer look at Chase. "Look at his face."

The look on Chase's face was one they had never seen before. It was a combination of hatred, fear, disgust, revolution, and power. He pointed at four more men and they too fell as bolts of lightning hit them.

Chase continued to stroll through the street pointing at raiders. In a matter of minutes all were dead.

"You're Highness." One of the guards started.

"Lady Lyson, Lord Enric, Gerry and Peter go round up the survivors tell them to take what ever they can carry. I want them here now. Kyle I want you to find me Gary. Sir Greg you and Ryn will start getting our patients in the house ready to move. I want all the children under the age of 12 with out parents brought to me." He turned around and went to sit on a bench in the town square. The little girl still in his arms.

Not even half a spark later all survivors congregated in the town square. Chase stood up from the bench. He had already received the news that Gary, the village elder was killed in the last raid. Many of the adults had been killed and even some children. But Chase was happy to find that no one had been kidnapped.

"I am sorry about what has occurred here. Alexander's forces came here and destroyed your village. I am going to do no better than to order you away from here." He saw a few people grumble at the remark.

"It's no longer safe. I don't know if or when Alexander will send more soldiers. The only thing I know is that I don't want any more of the people of Rosha to die. And I don't want the memory of this place to die.

"We will take you some place safer than here. If you feel the need to stay, I will not force you. But I will make you a promise.

"Once I'm on the throne, you will be allowed to return here and start fresh. In fact, any town that will be uprooted because of this war, will be encouraged to rebuild. Our history is what is needed to survive. It can't be done if you are dead. Please, I ask of you, come with me to preserve the memory of Rosha."

The silence that followed was complete, not even the wind blew.

"Thank you King Robert." A lone voice called out. Soon it was joined by another, and another.

House, Cameron, and Foreman stood to the side watching the scene unfold in amazement. After all the time they had spent with the young man before them, never had they heard him speak so well and so forcefully.

Doctor Robert Chase had become King Robert.

A few moments later the crowd quieted waiting to hear the next words out of the king's mouth. He ordered them to start to pack what they could and gather outside the village. They all complied.

Chase then walked into the tented area where those too badly injured to be out in the square still laid. He walked between each body before making his way back to the tent entrance. He uttered a word and blue light filled up the tent. When Foreman and Cameron came to see what was going on, there was no injured lying down. All were standing, healthy and whole.

A few feet outside the gate everyone gathered. With the little girl still in his arms he made his way to the back of the group. House, Foreman, and Cameron soon joined him. The rest of the villagers crowded around behind them. "Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

Chase nodded and looked back at the smoldering remains of Rosha. "So we don't forget." He whispered. He put the little girl down and outstretched his hands to the village. Instantly the people quieted.

There was a loud bang followed by bright yellow flame and white smoke. Once the smoke over the village cleared all that remained was a tall stone monument with the name 'ROSHA' carved into it. "So we don't forget." He whispered again as he collapsed.

* * *

**A/N:** -Grins- What? You expected Chase to not collapse in one of my stories?? 


	18. Chapter 18

House was the first one by his side.

He'd been keeping an eye on everyone around him. Using some of what he learned and some of what he knew from people in general, he watched the masses for signs that they weren't as healthy as they seemed. He was pretty amazed that except for a few broken limbs none of the remaining people of Rosha were injured.

Catching the eye of a man he remembered from the healers place, he was surprised to see him standing there. Last House saw him he was lying in a bed, a gut wound from a sword. How was he standing here? Looking around he saw many who shouldn't be alive, much less up and walking. He thought back and remembered Chase going into the healers place to help evaluate who could be moved.

Realizing what Chase had done and adding to it the amount of energy he expended by killing the raiders, House quickly used his powers to gauge Chase's health.

It was pure adrenalin that he was running on. Chase had used his own strength to heal these people. And now he was running very low. As House watched, he also felt Chase reach for more power, power that he currently didn't have. Knowing what was going to happen, House quickly made his way to the young man's side to catch him as he fell.

"Move them back." He immediately called as people started to crowd around their fallen leader. "He's still alive." He added to help keep people calm.

"House?" Cameron asked.

"Kid used more power than he had. Things are weakening. I'm going to give him a boost, but I don't how much it'll help him."

"We'll get you a horse, ride double with him for a bit." Cameron commented. "By keeping in contact you'll be able to do more. I'll walk beside to keep an eye on both of you." House nodded.

An extra horse was brought over and House and Chase were put upon it. House allowed Cameron to take the reigns while he kept hold of Chase. He wouldn't let anything happen to the young man in his arms.

Besides the fact that Chase was the one that healed his leg, Chase had turned into a whole knew person since they arrived. He was more confident, more poised. And after the display today he saw Robert the King. If there was ever a doubt in his mind that he wasn't royalty or a king it was banished by today's actions.

As a friend he was impressed with what his friend could do. As a co-worker he was amazed at the abilities of his colleague. As a father he was proud to see all that his child had accomplished and to watch him come into power.

* * *

**A/N: **I felt bad just leaving you like I did on the last chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19

The group traveled till dusk when Foreman called a halt. Camp was quickly set up and guard duty was scheduled.

"Foreman set a tent up for you two. Let's get you down." Cameron stopped the horse she was leading. House was exhausted and Chase was still unconscious. A man from Rosha took Chase from the saddle and carried him into the waiting tent. Cameron held up her hand to help House down.

"Who's that?" House asked the little girl who was following the man carrying Chase.

"That's the girl that Chase was carrying. She won't leave his side. She walked by my side the whole time. How is he?"

"Stable for the moment, but it's touch and go. He's going to get a good talking to when he's awake enough." They entered the tent.

"I'm sure you're not the only one who's going to yell at him. Do you want me to monitor him for a while?"

What ever House was going to say was cut off as Foreman came into the tent. "They won't let me do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to set up another tent and I got shooed away. I went to help unpack some of the supplies, again shooed."

"My Lord." The man, who carried Chase in, approached and bowed. "There isn't much that we can do for his highness to thank him for saving us. And to thank you. Allow us to take care of setting up and breaking down camp. It will be an honor and a pleasure. I'm sure that they are setting a place for the lady to rest too."

"There are other people who need shelter. We'll all rest in here." Cameron commented.

"But that won't be proper. A lady in a tent with three men?" He seemed to be in shock at that thought.

"It will be alright." Cameron tried to reassure. "The little girl will stay here too. Nothing will happen."

"Child. Away from the king." The man looked at the girl.

"It's alright let her stay. Now go. Make sure you're people are taken care of." Foreman ordered, tired of the man's presence.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and left the tent.

"Good help is so hard to find." House said sitting down. "What's you're name?" He asked the girl.

She stood up and walked over to them. "Sasha my lord. Thank you for allowing me to stay. But if you want me to leave." She curtsied.

"Where is your family?" House asked next, patting the seat next to him.

She sat down. "They were killed my lord."

"I'm not a lord."

"Then you are Sir Greg."

"That's right. How were they killed?"

"Three soldiers took my mom and me from our house and into the street. They started to touch my mom and me. My dad came yelling at them to stop. But they didn't. The third man killed him and joined with the one touching my mom. They then cut my mom on the neck. Then they started to touch me. King Robert yelled 'stop' and they didn't. Then they just died." Sasha cried.

"Shh." Cameron opened her arms out to the girl. "Come here." The girl complied and was soon sobbing loudly. Cameron shook her head as both House and Foreman looked at her. "Just touching." Cameron said quietly, knowing what both men were thinking.

"Excuse us." A female voice called.

"Come in." Foreman called.

Four women entered each carrying a bowl. We brought evening meal for you and his Highness."

"His Highness is still asleep. But I'm sure the child would welcome the food."

"Is there anything that you will require?"

"We are fine. The child is going to stay here for the night. If you need anything, please come and get one of us."

"Yes, my lords, my lady." They bowed again after handing out the bowels of soup and left.

The next morning they awoke early, hoping to get an early start. This time Foreman took the horse riding double with Chase who was still unconscious.

Chase came around when they stopped for midday during the third day. "Hey." Foreman was sitting next to him. "How you doing?"

"Where are we?"

"Heading back home. You gave us quite a shock there, how are you feeling?"

"Weak, tired. What happened?"

"You threw around too much power, and drained yourself close to death." House came over to sit down. He handed him a piece of bread as Foreman helped him sit up against a tree.

"Huh?"

"You nearly killed yourself Robert. You used too much power. Don't think we're not going to tell Kenneth about this. You're supposed to know better. What's the last thing you remember?"

"There was a girl, about to be raped by three men. I just got enraged."

"You killed them. You then came into the main courtyard and started to kill people by shooting lightning at them. Five minutes and all the raiders where dead." Foreman recalled.

"I was angry. I remember a speech and then some fire. A stone." He took a bite of the bread.

"You gave a rousing speech. The crowd cheered your name. You promised them to take them to safety."

"Yeah that I remember. It's starting to come back to me. God I'm tired."

"Just rest. We're still a bit away from the castle. You'll ride double with Cameron for the rest of the day. We'll put you to sleep for the rest of the day and night and see how your feel tomorrow." Foreman explained.

Chase nodded closing his eyes and laying back. House nodded, letting Foreman know to start the spell.

* * *

**On a side note...I think I'm ready to cave in and get a beta. Anyone who is interested PM me. You must be willing to read uncomfortable topics and be honest. Thanks again to all my readers, you are the best.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

They rode into Castle Failko four days after leaving Rosha. Kenneth was at the gate to meet him.

"Glad to have you back, your highness. Come, let's get you settled." He said walking over to where Chase was sitting on a horse.

"What about the people?"

"They're being taken care of. Lord Enric, Lady Lyson, Sir Greg, please join us."

House went to help Chase off the horse and supported him as they walked into the castle. They moved slowly and quietly up to Chase's rooms. There they were greeted by Tyra, Roland and Petir.

"Petir, go see to hot baths and food for them." The teen nodded and left. "We won't keep you four long. A nice meal, bath and rest will do you all some good. I'm just curious."

"It was Alexander's people. The dead had his insignia around their necks, hidden under their clothes." Chase stated.

"Just as I thought. Ryn got here yesterday and relayed most of what happened. We can talk later about the details. I'm sure Roland and Tyra would like to hear more about the strategy and injuries that you encountered. But again that can wait."

"The boy needs rest." Tyra said sternly, looking at House in particular.

"I didn't tell him to throw around that much power. Although he saved the whole village."

"Yeah but at what cost." Tyra threw back. "Let me check him out, then I need to check over the villagers, make sure they're okay."

"Yes healer." The three of them bowed and left the room.

"How bad?" Kenneth asked once he and Tyra were alone and Chase was asleep.

"It's going to take him a bit more to recover from this. Those three did good, sustaining him. He was dying. It seems first Greg, then Enric, tied into him to keep things moving. If the stories are true, he shouldn't have survived it." She finished.

"I have never known anyone who could use that much power without resting for a day in between."

"Could he be that powerful?"

"The prophecy never mentioned strength of power." Kenneth added.

"Never has there been a mage healer before. Two different types of magic. The fact that he can weave both, with such accuracy is astounding."

"He healed everyone in the healer's tent in one shot, Ryn said."

"I know. And the lightning. Controlling lightning during a storm is dangerous. Creating a storm to call lightning is even worse and the amount of power is astounding. The stone edifice is just as hard to create."

"You know if it wasn't for Greg, his Highness would have died." Tyra added after a few moments of the two of them watching their king in silence.

"The more time I spend with that man, the more I think that he was supposed to be here too. Makes me want to study that prophecy some more."

"It might be a good idea. See what else we might predict. He'll be asleep for another day at least. We'll reprimand him later." Tyra said pulling Kenneth out of the room with her.

"You just want to check up on Enric." Kenneth smiled at his friend. He knew that she had a liking for the lord. And that they spent time together often.

"Just want to make sure he's healthy. All of them are healthy. I'm also worried about Lyson. I might go check on her first."

"She did seem a bit pale. I'll go look in on Greg, see what trouble he's gotten into. Also he's the one who'll most likely give me a straight answer."

"That's if he isn't in the stables with Cyrena yet." Tyra grinned.

"You get all the good gossip in this place. Better than a spy master." Kenneth smiled before parting ways.

* * *

**A/N:** -grin- see I told you that there is a some romance in this monstrosity of a story. Thanks to everyone who is reading, and a bigger thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Just think, this is about the half way point in the story. Thanks again to the reviewers! 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This is it people. No not the end. The major relationship in the story. Just as a warning, this chapter can be considered Mature. Yes there is sex. If you don't want to read it, skip it, send me a review and I'll tell you what you missed. Thanks again to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chase happily walked to the lake. He was just happy to be out of bed and out of the castle.

Besides the lectures he received from Tyra and Kenneth, House and Foreman also read him the riot act. This was all before he even had the energy to get out of bed.

Once he was out of bed he had to deal with not only getting better but having to deal with being a king. The informality that had been established before they left for Rosha had all but disappeared. Even Foreman and House would bow to him as he walked into rooms.

The villagers from Rosha would bow anytime one of them passed him. The other inhabitants of the castle soon followed them. Everything had turned formal. He even had a body guard watching him.

He was expected to be the king.

Chase knew that with the last attack Alexander would now know about him and his whereabouts. More attacks would be coming. And they would take more lives.

Once out of bed, Chase found himself in countless meetings with Kenneth, Roland and some of the others in charge of the revolution. It meant that he didn't have time to talk to his friends. Something that he had wanted to do since they returned.

Chase knew that Foreman was spending all his time with either Roland or Tyra. Roland was to help perfect his fighting style. Something that he wanted to do also. The battles in Rosha woke Chase up to some situations that he might find himself in and he wanted to make sure he was ready for it.

He was also jealous of the fact that Foreman had Tyra to spend time with. It was the same thing that House had, except with Cyrena.

Cyrena was in charge of the stable and House took an instant liking to her and riding horses. It was a sure bet that if House wasn't with one of them, he was with Cyrena.

The only one he wasn't sure of was Cameron. No one had seen her much since they returned. She was either learning with Tyra or in her rooms. When asked about her, House and Foreman would answer that they were all busy concentrating on their studies.

Chase understood. Rosha was an eye opener for all of them. It showed them what they needed to learn and what they needed to practice. The only problem was that Chase felt like he was being left behind while his friends were continuing on. Was this something that he was going to have to deal with? Was this what it was like to be king? Did it mean that he was going to be lonely?

The thought that maybe his friends were scared of him did cross his mind. The problem was that Kenneth wasn't comforting in that thought. When asked, Kenneth was the first to tell him that the amount of magic that Chase threw around that day was unheard of in any mortal. And that people had the right to be afraid of him, not just because he was the king but also because he was a powerful magician and healer. Both things that could control life and death.

It was that conversation that made Chase want to escape his life at the castle for the moment and just be.

Leaving his clothes on a near by rock, Chase waded into the lake, naked. The water was warm and comforting. Lying on his back he let his body float, enjoying the water carrying him and the sun warming his exposed flesh. It brought back some of his fonder memories of Australia.

He drifted for a while till his head bumped into something soft that squeaked. Chase quickly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw who looked down at him.

Chase ducked his body below the water.

Cameron did too, arms covering her breasts. "I'm- I'm sorry you're Highness." She sputtered.

Chase sighed. He hated when people did that. Even more when it was his friends. And now that Cameron was doing it too. He hadn't seen her since they've been back and he was worried about her. He didn't want her fearful of him. "Cameron, Allison. Stop with the Highness bit. It's Chase or Rob. We're friends remember. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm leaving." He turned to go, not wanting to upset her further.

"No. Don't go. At least not because of me."

Robert turned at that. He took a closer look at Allison. Her eyes were red and swollen. It looked as if she was crying. "Allison, what's wrong?" He asked as he moved closer, ignoring the fact they were both naked in a lake.

"I can't stop thinking about Rosha. All those people dead or dying. I felt them. Their hurt, their suffering. Their joy at dying. I felt so dirty."

Robert wrapped his arms around Allison as she put her head on his shoulder. "It hurt me too. Those were my people. And there was nothing that I could do for some of them, but help them die quicker. There were many in the tent that I couldn't save that day. I had to kill them."

"But you didn't feel what they felt. I hate this. Hate the fact that I can feel others pain and suffering. It's not fair."

"But Allison, there's also happiness and joy that you get to feel."

"It's so hard. All the anger, the death, the destruction. It's poison."

"Shh." Robert soothed taking her head in his hands. Using his thumbs he wiped away the tears that were falling. "Let me help you." He whispered as he lowered his head capturing her lips with his. While the kiss was tentative, he didn't hold back in pouring out his joy at not being alone in this world. His happiness at having friends. The care he felt for her. The love they shared that one night and how wonderful it was.

The feelings were too much for Allison and soon she got lost in them, bouncing them back to Robert. She deepened the kiss pushing their bodies closer.

Robert gasped at the feelings of happiness, friendship, love and lust that came pouring back to him.

Passion soon claimed both of them as Robert back out of the water. Allison wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against him.

As they came up on land, Robert lowered himself to the ground, letting Allison use his body. She adjusted herself on top of him and slowly sunk down.

Robert sighed as he was engulfed in that moist heat. It felt like home. He laid still as Allison rode him, bringing them both closer to orgasm. He held on to her hips as she rode him.

"Robert." She called out as her orgasm claimed her. She wasn't shielding herself and Robert was slammed by her feelings and instantly came, sending her emotions back and forcing another orgasm in Allison.

Allison fell forward on top of Robert. Both of them breathing heavy. Robert brought his hand up to run through her hair. Soon their breathing returned to normal.

"Allison." Robert started when she sat up. Automatically, Robert went to move his hand to caress the lovely breasts that came into view.

"Chase, I mean your Highness. I'm sorry." She babbled standing up.

"Allison, wait." He called. She either didn't hear him or she ignored him as she grabbed her clothes and ran away.

Robert got up to follow when he realized his clothing was on another bank of the lake. Going back into the water, he washed off the dirt and sweat while coming up with a way to deal with Allison.

* * *

**A/N2:** And that my friends is the first sex scene I've ever wrote that was not rape and not between two men. Please tell me you're proud. 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but I blame real life. I'd like to thank my beta - fluffy2001.

* * *

Talking didn't seem to be the way.

The next day anytime Robert tried to get a moment with Allison she was either busy or just couldn't be found.

Robert knew better than to go to House or Foreman about his problem. Both would tease him, and he was really in no mood for it. All he wanted was some advice on how to make things better between him and Allison. The kiss and sex had reawakened his feelings for her.

His only option was one he found himself turning to more and more as the days progressed.

Kenneth had offered Robert the same advice that he had offered Robert's father while trying to woo Robert's mother.

Robert took a deep breath as he stood outside Allison's door. He had spoken to Anya, making sure that the young girl would be busy for at least a few hours if not longer.

Robert closed his mind so that Allison wouldn't be able to tell who was at the door. He knocked and waited for the 'Enter' that soon followed.

Allison was sitting in a chair by the fire, some needle work on her lap. "Allison." Robert called softly.

Allison looked up at the sound of her name. "Your maj-" She was cut off as Robert seemed to move at the speed of light and kiss her.

"Don't talk. Just listen and feel." He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you have not been here. Forget about House and Foreman for now. It's you that makes this place bearable." While he spoke she was able to feel the concern and love that he had for her.

But she had to be strong. She couldn't give her heart away here. She had once and it hurt. Here, with her powers and the ability to read feelings she knew that she couldn't bear it. "Robert, you don't need me. You're king. I'm just a healer."

"You are more than a healer. You are an empathy and my friend. And I don't know what I would do without you."

Again she was able to feel him beating against the walls she erected around her mind. She knew that she was stronger than him. She could hold out as long as he could.

"Give me a chance to prove it to you." With those words the walls around her mind and heart were shattered and she was hit by the feeling of unconditional love and friendship pouring out of Robert.

"Come in." Kenneth called to the knocking on his door. "Enric, Greg, what do I owe the pleasure?" He said once he saw who it was.

"Have you seen Chase?" House asked.

"No. I'm not scheduled to meet with the King for another few sparks. Why? Is there a problem?"

"We haven't seen him. Or Cameron for that matter. No one has." Foreman added in.

"Did you check their rooms?"

"Chase's hasn't been slept in last night. Petir hasn't seen him. As for Cameron, no one has seen Anya."

"Let's go check it out." Kenneth said standing up.

The three men made their way to the hall leading to Cameron's room. Once there they were surprised at what they saw. There were servants in the hallway all passed out.

"What the-" Foreman cried moving to run forwards.

"Stop." Kenneth ordered. "Put a mental shield up. Don't forget we're approaching an empath's room." All three men did as told and went to the people on the floor.

"They're alive. Just unconscious. We need to get them out of here." Foreman stated.

"What about Cameron?" House questioned.

Kenneth took a moment, and then grinned. "Oh, she's fine. More than fine." The grin broke into a broad smile. "Lower your shield slightly and read the door." Both men did what was they were told and grins appeared on their faces. "And this is what happens when an empath doesn't shield properly."

"Are you going to put a shield around the door or just let all that crap leak out?" House asked.

"Yeah. Hold on. You two might want to check on those people in the hallway. They'll probably be a little confused when they come to." Kenneth suggested.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Just to remind everyone Cameron and Chase just did it! Thanks again to the reviews and my beta, fluffy2001.**

* * *

It was two days later that Chase and Cameron showed their faces. Foreman was the first to see them at breakfast. "So, how are you two doing?"

"Uhm, fine, why?" Chase stuttered and Cameron blushed.

"We've missed you the past few days. Although you both look better than last I saw you. Must have gotten rid of some of the stress." He grinned as he smiled at both of them knowingly.

Before either of them could answer House walked in. "So who do I ask about intentions. I mean, sure Cameron is a girl, but Chase is the king. Do you both know what you're doing? And did you have protection? And if so, where did you get it?"

"How do you know anything happened?" Cameron was getting fed up with everyone's coy comments.

"Do you know what happens when an empath doesn't shield?" House asked with an evil grin.

"What?" Cameron exclaimed.

"There were bodies strewn on the floor, passed out because of the feelings pouring out of the room."

Both Cameron and Chase looked horrified.

"When you two go at it, its no holds bared." Foreman added.

"Are they okay? Was anyone hurt?" Chase immediately asked.

"They are all fine." This was Kenneth as he walked into the main hall. "Congratulations you two." Again both blushed. "You know, you were betrothed to each other, when Queen Dawn found out she was pregnant. If you were a girl you were to marry Enric, a boy Lyson."

Foreman and Chase both exchanged glances. It was House who broke the look between the two of them. "It's a good thing that you two don't swing that way. Would have made the whole betrothal thing much more awkward."

"We will need to plan a wedding. I was kind of hoping this would happen after we defeated Alexander, but some things can't be helped."

Chase listened as Kenneth spoke and watched Allison. She looked like she was going to be sick. If truth be told this was moving a bit too quick for him too. "Mage Kenneth, might we just table this discussion for the moment? Allison and I need to talk before we decide on a wedding. We are going to take this slow. So let's not talk about this any more."

"That's going to be hard, especially after the two of you knocked out some of the staff." House added.

"House quit it. There are other things that are more important." Chase commented having enough of this conversation. Especially since this was the first time that the four of them had been in the same room having a conversation for longer than a minute.

"Oh? Really? Such as?"

"Like where have you been the past two weeks or so? Haven't seen any of you since I woke up." Chase commented, sitting down at the table with his meal. "And why are you here? Shouldn't you all be busy?" The pent up aggravation at his friends seemed to pouring out.

Cameron sat down next to him, keeping her mouth shut. The two of them had talked a little over the past two days. Both appreciated where the other was coming from and had come to an understanding.

Allison was unsure of a lot of things after Rosha. She was confused as to what her feelings were and what belonged to the others around her. Some of the choices that she had made while in Rosha were hard to take. Robert helped her accept what Tyra had been telling her since she was back. He also helped her find her own emotions and help her feel needed.

For Robert, Allison showed him that he wasn't a monster. That he was still the same person that he was before. No matter the power that he now possessed he was still human and could still be himself.

It was now a matter for House and Foreman to come to that realization. In the two days that she spent with Robert she came to realize how hard he had it since they had been here. She came to understand how important she was, as was House and Foreman to Robert. Without them, he wouldn't be able to do half the things he had accomplished.

"We've been busy." Foreman answered.

"So have I. Yet I keep looking around for you guys and you're not there. Do you hate me? Are you scared of me?"

"We don't hate you. You are the one who saved us when we first got here." House said.

"As for being scared of you. Yes, what you did back there was very powerful. But we aren't scared of you. We know that you couldn't, wouldn't hurt us. But you have a lot of power. And you used a lot of it back in Rosha." Foreman continued.

"What he's trying to say, is that while you worry about hurting people, and try to save lives you have no concern for yourself. We almost lost you back in Rosha. You should have died. And that scared us. What would this place do without you? They need you. Us, not so much so. But you are the king. You can't throw around that much power. Or if you plan on it, warn us so that we can be prepared to take care of you afterwards." House ranted.

Chase at least had the decency to blush. "I guess I owe you an apology. I didn't want anyone else to die. I wasn't thinking. I was reacting. Something in me snapped. I saw those men kill that woman and getting ready to rape that little girl and I couldn't take it."

"Didn't I tell you that you needed to watch your emotions?" Kenneth added in.

"You're right. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll try and take better care of the amount of power I'm throwing around. But I need you guys around to help me." After a deep breath and a look around he continued. "But now that we've gotten that out of the way, I need to talk to the four of you." He saw the others nod and he continued. "I think that we need to strike at Alexander sooner than later. I believe that we need to plan our attack now, not wait for more villages to fall. Rosha was just the beginning. Alexander, I'm sure knows that I am here. It's just a matter of time before he launches a full-blown attack. We need to plan to hit him first. And I need you to help get this all planned out."

Kenneth's smile was all he needed to know that he said the right thing. It was time to be king and time to take back his kingdom.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just a reminder, that the ones you recognize I don't own and the ones that are new to you, are mine.**

* * *

Robert stood on the hill over looking the valley below. This was the place. Tomorrow would decide the fate of Hanmo. Would he be king, or would Alexander kill him.

The past year or so had seemed surreal for him. Since he and his friends, he now considered House, Cameron and Foreman close friends, had come to Hanmo his life had changed. Even the last eleven months had brought noticeable changes in him. Not only in power but what followed him.

After they had returned from Rosha and he came to an understanding with his friends, Chase had decided that Hanmo couldn't handle more attacks like he had just witnessed. If they wanted to attack Alexander and his rule then they had to act now. Many of the advisors were still unsure of Robert and his ability. But he didn't allow that to bother him.

With just the small army of 50 from Castle Failko and the 15 people who were able to march from Rosha, Chase, Foreman, Cameron and House started to march across Hanmo towards the capital and Alexander.

As they moved further from Castle Failko the group realized how far Alexander's reach had gone. Each village and town they entered showed signs of Alexander's hold. Guards walked the streets, most people stayed indoors. No friendly greetings. No children in the streets. It reminded the four people from Earth of images and stories of towns under siege.

But Chase's presence in these areas had an immediate affect. In almost all these towns Chases' people had fought to get rid of the opposing force. Some battles took hours, some took days. But Chase's group was always victorious. In areas that had not seen rain in days it would start to rain. In those that were flooded, the ground absorbed the water and the sun started to shine.

Those were just immediate changes. There was news of children being born to women who have given born to stillborn children in the past. A number of children were showing signs of being able to use magic, something that had been showing up less and less with each new child born since Alexander had taken the throne.

In the latest report from Kenneth, who was following the army, but at a slower rate, informed Chase that the crops this season would be the first full crop in over a decade. Some of the more mysterious illnesses that had befallen the people of Hanmo, had disappeared. People who had been sick were now healthy.

Chase's army had also grown. From each town they had visited at least ten able bodies had readily volunteered to join the army. A lot of orphaned children had joined the ranks as message runners, hostlers, and even to help in the healing tent.

Chase had allowed Cameron to help organize the children. She seemed to have a knack to know which children needed what and where they would do the most good. He had put her in charge of what they called the roving clinic. Foreman and House had taken over training the army. He gave them both the title of General in the army and split the growing group between them.

The three children who seemed to have magical ability like him, he took under his wing as personal helpers. He would help them learn control over their power and teach them little things that would help them in the war that Chase and the rest of the adults knew was coming.

As well as things were going it did not occur without some casualties in Chases' army, which now totaled close to 500.

The biggest and most upsetting happened at the city of Enger. One of the largest places Robert and his army had approached at the time, it was also where Robert had lost the most people. 20 members of his army met their gods that day. That was the same day that they almost lost House.

Robert knew that at anytime, anyone that he had come close to could die in battle. But that didn't make the instance any harder for him. It had started when Cyrena was killed. House had been sharing a tent with her on the march till that point.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story. Keep reading and keep reviewing. 


	25. Chapter 25

Greg House saw the body on the ground and went to see if there was anything he could do to help the person to get the healing area. He was beyond shock when he saw who it was.

Immediately he went to the ground. "Cyrena." He called, cradling her head in his lap. But it was no use she was dead. There was nothing anyone could do.

Greg spent a few minutes just sitting there, thinking about his love and what he just lost. Slowly he lowered her down to the ground. He'd come back for her body later. Picking up both his sword and Ceryna's he headed back out into battle.

It was Foreman who found him later, engaged with four armed men. Foreman ran to help but was soon engaged himself in a battle. Foreman lost track of him after that.

It was dark, the battle had been won, but still no one had seen House. Foreman volunteered to look for him, being he was the last one to see him.

Foreman finally found him on the ground, by a destroyed building, Cyrena cradled in his arms. He approached slowly. "House?" He called. The man on the floor didn't move. "House? Greg?" Foreman called again moving closer now.

Foreman went to touch House's shoulder when House jerked away. "Go away."

"Greg, it's time to go."

"I'm not leaving her."

Foreman took a deep breath. It was hard to see a loved one die. He was ever thankful that Tyra was following with Kenneth, behind the main army.

"House, she's dead." Foreman knelt down in front of House. He could see that the blood wasn't just from Cyrena, but from House too. There was a gash behind his left ear. His right arm was draped across Cyrena's body, not being supported by him. His legs had numerous cuts as did the bit of his body that wasn't hidden beneath Cyrena.

"House, you're hurt. Let me take her. We'll get you fixed up."

"No. Let me be." There were dried tears down House's cheeks. Foreman had never seen him so distraught. It was a little intimidating to him. But Foreman knew he needed help.

Going against all he believed in, in regards to healing and medicine, Forman casted a quick sleep spell in hopes of knocking House out. Normally, Foreman wouldn't be able to catch House with one, but for whatever reason, House immediately passed out. Foreman hoisted House over his left shoulder. He'd send someone to collect Cyrena's body once he got back to camp.

When House woke up inside a healing tent, Foreman was by his side. House didn't even look at him. He got up and walked out of the tent, despite platitudes of staying and resting.

Foreman nodded at Cameron who was running over. "I'll go keep in an eye out for him."

"Chase is getting ready to light the funeral pyres soon. He has a special one for Cyrena, that way they can collect her ashes."

"I'll tell House." Foreman said as he headed out.

He didn't have to look far. Foreman had found House standing by the pyre that had Cyrena's body on it. Foreman didn't say anything. Just stood by House's side.

The ceremony occurred as it had been in the past. Chase would stand in the middle of the pyres. He said a few words and then casted the spell to start the fires. Tonight there were to be 20 fires. The most, since they had started this campaign.

Foreman didn't pay attention to the other's there that night. That night his soul focus was House. As soon as the fire for Cyrena went out, House turned away and went into his tent.

"You going to follow him?" It was Chase standing at his shoulder.

"Don't know if I should."

"I'd leave him be for now."

"Can Cameron get a read off of him?"

"No, she can't. And it's bugging her. I told her to let it go for the night and to worry about it in the morning."

"Are you worried?"

"A little. He and Cyrena were close. I don't know how he was when he lost Stacy the first time."

"At least she didn't die."

Chase nodded. "Let's just keep an eye out on him."

"You going to distract Cameron?" Foreman said with a smirk on his face.

"You're just jealous."

"When Tyra catches up I won't be." Both men stood in silence. "Do you ever wish that Cameron wasn't on the front line with us?"

"Every time she goes into battle. Thankfully she has taken charge of the healing here. It means that she stays behind the fighting most of the time."

"I'm glad that Tyra isn't here. It would kill me if anything happened to her."

Again Chase nodded. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Chase turned away to speak to some others who needed his attention.

"And how am I supposed to tell the difference?" Foreman called before turning and following the direction that House had taken before.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Here's a nice long chapter for everyone. Sorry about not updating at mush as I wanted too. Real life and all that stuff. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again to fluffy2001 for sifting through all of this and still making great suggestions!

* * *

But it was easy to tell when House was being stupid.

They spent the next two days heading to the next town, the site of a battle. Foreman tried to keep his eyes out for House, but it was hard. He had not only his own duties to keep up on, but being House was nowhere to be seen, Foreman was doing his share too.

It wasn't that Foreman was bothered by it, he understood the need to grieve. He just wished there was someone who he could talk to.

That first night, Cameron made an attempt. Using both her empathy and words to get through to him. House's answer was to just get up and walk away from her.

Chase tried the next night. But he too had no luck.

The third night, was a strategy session on how to free the village that was still a half a day away. House had shown up, but didn't say anything.

It was during battle that they finally saw how badly Cyrena's death affected House. He fought without care. There was no grace to his movements like he usually had.

Foreman made sure, and with Chase's good wish, that he was positioned near House. The battle was a smaller one, with the enemy giving up sooner that anyone had hoped.

Even after the halt was called, House didn't stop fighting. He kept going, hacking and slashing at every enemy that he came across, even if their weapons were down. Foreman tried to call out to him. It didn't work. He was like a mad man. Eventually Foreman got in front of House, with his sword.

It took every ounce of skill for Foreman to continuously block all of House's moves and not fight back.

Someone must have called Chase, because after a few moments House just collapsed. Foreman knew that it wasn't a sleeping spell. He could sense those a mile away. This was more of Chase's type of magic. The odd kind that he couldn't feel until it was too late.

Chase had refused to allow House into any sort of battle after that. At first Chase had to tie him up to keep him out of battle. As the days went by House became more withdrawn not talking to anyone. Just sitting and staring. He stopped eating and sleeping. There were rumors and whispers running around the camp as to what was going on with 'Sir Greg'.

Foreman spent all his free time with the man. Trying to get him to open up and live life again. It took Chase and Cameron, both getting hurt for him to come around.

* * *

It had started as a typical battle, Chase and his army liberating a town from the clutches of Alexander. House had been left back at camp as he had been in the past two battles. It was decided that he was less likely to kill himself if he stayed out of the field.

It was the whispers that had originally gotten his attention. It seemed to be the first time in days that he was aware of what was around him. If asked he would deny the fact that he felt someone slap him. Standing up, he walked out of the tent and into the camp.

There were people everywhere running from tent to tent. House stood for a moment trying to get his bearings. Nothing looked familiar to him at the moment. "Sir Greg?" A timid voice to his left caught his attention. He looked over at the young man, no more than 20 or so.

It seemed that the acknowledgment was more than the kid was hoping for. "I'm so glad you're awake. Quickly. We need your help."

"Help? With what?" House asked, curious as to what was going on.

"It's his majesty and Lady Lyson. No one has seen them since the battle. Lord Enric went to look for them as the sun started to set, but he hasn't returned yet."

The almost dark sky, informed him that it was already late. One of them should have reported back. "Do you know which way they went?" House was worried. He had already lost Cyrena. He could not loose Chase, Foreman and Cameron too. He had to find them.

It was already well into the night when House found his friends. Chase and Cameron were both unconscious. Foreman was sitting between the two of them, fighting the urge to stay awake. "Eric?" House called softly.

Foreman looked up. "Bout time asshole." He bit out. It turned out that when Foreman used up most of his power he became one of those obnoxious, mean, cranky people. House tried not to take offence.

"What's going on?"

"Poison, I think. Not sure. Been too busy trying to keep them both alive to really investigate."

House used his power and tried to see what was going on. What ever they had been poisoned with was strong. Foreman was barely keeping all three of them alive. House knew he couldn't even attempt anything here on his own. He directed the people who came with him to take a hold of Chase and Cameron. He went to get Foreman on his own. "I got you. Just relax."

"No one else can help them. You're pretty useless to us these days."

"Not any more. Look what happens when I leave you three alone."

"Fuck-" Anything else that Foreman was going to say was cut off as House put him to sleep. It only took a little bit of energy, being that Foreman was already exhausted. He didn't need to hear about his shortcomings at the moment. There were more important things that needed to be taken care of.

Once back at camp House had Foreman put in his tent to sleep off the over use of power. Cameron and Chase were brought taken into the healing tent and laid out naked as per House's instructions.

From the look of things both had been bitten by some sort of animal. The poison was already wrecking havoc with their bodies. Both were flushed with fever. Their breathing was labored, and House was able to tell that their hearts were also being affected. There was no way that he was going to be able to use his powers to help both of them. The poison was fast acting. If he were to help one, the other would die. And House refused to loose either of them.

"I need a knife, hot water, cloth, cool water, clanef leaves, lots of clanef leaves, and people who are not squeamish."

Soon he had what he needed. The others who were working in the tent came over to see what House was doing. Clanef leaves were used to clean small wounds. They were curious as to what Sir Greg was going to do with all of them.

Taking a deep breath House centered himself. It had been months since he had done something like this. Both Chase and Cameron had someone bathing their faces with cool water to keep the fever down. Starting with Chase he found the bite mark on his left calf. He cut an 'X' across the wound. "Someone wipe away anything that comes from there." He squeezed the wound. Blood and what looked like pus started to pour from the wound. In the back he heard someone vomit. He didn't care at the moment. Again he squeezed around the wound and another gush of blood flowed out.

He turned to another woman who was standing next to him. "Count to seven and squeeze the wound. Keep going till I tell you to stop." The woman nodded and exchanged places with him. He next went to Cameron and repeated the procedure.

House continued to bleed both Cameron and Chase over the course of an hour. He next took some of the leaves and stuck them into the open wounds. Chase and Cameron both moaned in pain as it was done. "Shouldn't you sew up the wounds first?" One of the women helping asked.

"We're going to have to get the poison out of them some how. I can't do it on my own at the moment. Bleeding them like I did, removes some of the poison and blood. The body will make more blood. The leaves will help fight off infection from the sight. They are going to be bled again in a bit. I need to get as much of the poisoned blood out of them as possible.

When they woke up it was a few days later. Chase had asked what happened. House relayed the story to him and Cameron. He then apologized to both of them before leaving the tent. When Chase questioned further what the apology was for all House would say was that he never heard Foreman talk like that.

* * *

Chase knew better than to ask more questions. All that mattered was that the four of them were still alive.

As that thought settled over him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chase looked up into the face of his fiancé. Turning around he saw House and Foreman standing there too.

"You okay?" House asked.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Yesterday, today and tomorrow."

"We're about as ready as we'll ever be." Foreman commented.

"I know."

"We should really head to bed. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."

"Have you heard from Kenneth?" Cameron asked when no one made to move.

"He should be here in a day or two. He has reinforcements too."

"That's good. We're going to need all the help we can get once tomorrow is over."

"You think the battle will just take one day?"

"I hope. But who knows how these things go."

After a minute of silence Cameron spoke up again. "We're going to be fine. The fight will come we'll be victorious."

"And then what?" House asked.

"We set up a kingdom."

"What about Earth?"

"First let's get through the next few days."

"House, I want to go over some of the plans again for tomorrow." Foreman said.

House nodded. "Don't keep him up to late." He said with a smile to Cameron.

Once the other two men were gone, Cameron wrapped both her arms around Chase. "You okay Robert? You seem preoccupied."

"Got a lot on my mind." He answered, his gaze back on the valley before him.

"Do you really have to go? You're the king, shouldn't you be behind the lines, safe and sound?"

"I'm not king yet. And I need to fight. What kind of person would I be if I made other people fight for me? No. This has to be my battle." He turned to look at her. "You know why I need you to stay back?"

"You need someone to run things back here."

"That right Allison. With House and Foreman both in the field I need someone reliable with a cool head to take care of things here."

"I just wish I could be with you tomorrow."  
"I promise you, it will be better this way."

"Come. If I have to be away from you tomorrow, let's make the most of this night." Cameron took Chase by the hand and led him back to their tent.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Just so you remember, the last chapter had them the night before the battle. Thanks again for hanging in there. Unfortunatly real life is rearing its ugly head.

* * *

Foreman wiped his forehead with his sleeve. The battle had ended as the sun started to set. It seemed that in Hanmo, battle began and ended with the sun. Dusk was fully upon them and both sides were using the time to gather their dead and injured.

Foreman not only kept his eyes out for his troops, but also for House and Chase. He saw Cameron every time he brought in a new patient for her.

By far this had been the bloodiest battle to date. About half of their army was injured. He was unsure as to the death toll. All he did for the time past dusk was bring bodies back to camp. There were others at camp to determine who was to be treated and who was not to be.

He had seen House during one of his trips back to camp. He had a body in his arms. House was going in the opposite direction. They nodded and continued what they were doing.

They would meet in the healing tent after everyone was brought in from the battlefield. He hadn't seen Chase but that didn't mean anything. Sometimes, Chase would head straight to the healing tent after a battle to help Cameron and the few other healers that they had. Foreman and House would join in to help once al their people were off the battlefield.

Cameron looked up as she saw House and Foreman each carry a body in. She directed them towards and empty area. She heard someone say that was the last of them. Finishing up with her current patient she went over to where House and Foreman just laid the new bodies.

"Have either of you seen Robert?"

"He's not here?" Foreman questioned. He hadn't seen him while ferrying injured and dead back and forth. He looked to House.

"I haven't seen him either. I thought he had come back to help you. Can't you contact him?" House asked.

Because of some quirk, that no one could explain, Cameron, using her ability could locate House, Foreman and Chase, anywhere on Hanmo. When they first found out about the power, House just commented that she couldn't use it on him when he's trying to get out of clinic duty.

Cameron nodded and took a deep breath to center herself. She had to admit, that this new power was useful. She had used it many times after battles to make sure her men, that's how she thought of House, Foreman and Chase now, were okay. It actually helped them after Foreman was injured in a skirmish a while back.

She thought about Robert, her fiancé. Everything that made him unique. His hair, his eyes, everything that made him Robert Chase. Instantly she was in his mind. "Get out of here." His voice echoed in her mind.

"Where are you?" She looked around, through his eyes. She had seen pictures of this place before. "You are in the castle? How? Why?"

"You have to cut the tumor out to really destroy the cancer."

"You're in no shape. You're exhausted. Wait, I'll come and I'll bring help."

"I'm sorry Allison. I can't. I have to do this. If not now we will loose."

"You planned this didn't you?" She got angry. She hated when he played around with his life like this.

"Yes, this was planned. Kenneth knew of this. I love you Allison." And Robert's voice was gone.

Allison was not ready to give up. She needed to help him. She did the only thing she could. She knew that he was injured and tired. Using half of her energy she sent it to him, for healing and to keep him going. He would let her help him, whether he wanted it or not.

House and Foreman both stood by Cameron's side while she contacted Chase. While they couldn't hear the conversation, they could tell that she was not happy with what was happening.

Suddenly Cameron started to glow. House and Foreman both took a step back, unsure as to the cause of the glow. House used his magic to make sure that she was physically okay. He didn't think that Chase would hurt her, but no one knew where he was, or in what shape. The only reading that he got was that he energy was being sent away. Before he could really comprehend it, Cameron collapsed.

Foreman caught her in his arms and carried her to an empty bed. Foreman waved away the three other healers as they came rushing over. House used his own power to make sure she was okay. "She's just sleeping." It was the truth. "Let her rest." He said to Foreman, as he gave her a bit of his power. "We'll get answers when she wakes. There's nothing to do now, but heal and plan." With that House turned back to the other healers in the tent and asked where he should begin to work.

Foreman paused for a few seconds. He hoped that Chase was okay. If he wasn't there would be hell to pay. Brushing a stray hair off of Cameron's face, he said a prayer, hoping that they would all get out of this alive.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the delay, but with the end of school as student and the end of school as a teacher things have been crazy. I'm on vacation the next few days, so I'm hoping to post as much as I can. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Again I'm sorry for not updating. Thanks to all those who are still tuned in.

* * *

Chase leaned heavily against the door. He was tired. Both physically and emotionally tired. As much as he didn't want to abandon his army and friends he knew that he didn't have a choice. Kenneth was right. If they wanted to win this war, Alexander needed to die.

Getting into the castle was easy. As the armies called a truce for the day, Chase followed Alexander's army back into the castle. Once there he broke off from the group and made his way to the throne room. It wasn't an easy trip to the throne room. He had to kill a few of the guards that had stopped him.

He took this brief moment of rest to worry about his friends back at camp. Where they okay? How badly where his men hurt? Where House and Foreman okay? Was Allison? His answer came when he felt Allison reach out to him.

"Get out of here." He immediately said. If he answered her maybe she would leave him alone. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Where are you?" She asked next. Chase refused to answer. He didn't want to worry her. "You're in the castle. How? Why?"

How could he explain it to her? How could he make her understand that this is what he had to do in order to save everyone? "You have to cut the tumor out to really destroy the cancer." He answered.

"You're in no shape. You're exhausted. Wait, I'll come and I'll bring help."

He hoped she wouldn't be able to tell that he was tired. As much as he wanted her by his side, along with House and Foreman, he knew that he had to do this now. "I'm sorry Allison. I can't. I have to do this. If not now we will loose."

"You planned this didn't you?"

He could tell that she was not happy. But there was nothing that he could do about it now. "Yes, this was planned. Kenneth knew of this. I love you Allison." He'd do what he had to do and deal with the reprocutions later.

Chase took a deep breath in order to block her from his mind and from distracting him. He really just wanted to sleep. A few sparks was all he really needed. Shaking his head, he knew that he'd just have to do the best he could. Swallowing a sigh, he stood up ready to open the door to the throne room.

It was then that it hit him.

Instantly, Chase knew what had happened and who did it. She had no right. She needed her energy. There were many back at camp that needed her to help them. What was she doing giving so much to him.

It took a moment for Chase to get himself under control. He realized a second later why she did it. Allison wanted to help him. Giving him her energy helped heal some of his wounds and gave him another burst of energy. He would take what he could get. He knew he needed all the help he could get. He said a silent thank you to her and a prayer that everyone was okay.

Robert Chase then opened the door to the throne room.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n:** Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Fluffy2001. You Rock!

* * *

"You must be Robert. Welcome to my castle." A man on the throne said. 

As cliché as it was, Chase couldn't help himself. "It won't be your castle for long Alexander."

The whole situation was cliché. Standing in the doorway was Robert Chase. His leather armor was cut and torn in places, blood and dirt covering it. His hair, plastered to his head, was held thee with dirt and sweat. His face was streaked in dirt and blood too. He looked the exact opposite of the man on the throne.

Alexander sat calmly, straight back on the chair on the dais. His black, wavy hair was clean. Not a piece of it was out of place. His green eyes shown from his pale white face. The leather armor he wore was clean and whole.

Alexander's sword lay across his lap while Chase held his in his hand. Both men stared at each other for a few moments.

Alexander was the one who moved first, walking down the stairs to be on the level floor with Chase. "Please come in. You're here to kill me correct? Well let's have at it then." He said once on the floor. Slowly he brought his sword up, and settled into a fighting stance.

Chase took a deep breath and entered into the room. He paused after he stepped foot into the room. Something didn't seem right. He felt off, sick almost, like something was missing. It was a combination of nausea and a headache, but more uncomfortable than annoying.

"I see the room is working then."

Chase turned as the door behind him closed.

"We shouldn't be disturbed. This is between you and me only. And as for what you're feeling, well I thought that this fight should be on even terms. Don't you?"

Chase looked at him oddly.

"I know all about your powers. I heard what you did in Rosha. That was some display from what I heard. Being I don't have magic, it wouldn't be fair for you to use your magic."

"You've also had time to rest and eat something." Chase continued to walk into the room. He also raised his sword as he took his stance. "I hardly think that means we're on equal ground."

"You're the one who approached me. You could have rested and eaten something." Alexander started to circle to his left, around Chase.

"I didn't see an invitation." Chase countered, following Alexander and trying to ignore the headache and nausea.

"Enough." And Alexander moved forward to start his attack.

* * *

**A/N:** again sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know. I hope for another update tomorrow morning.  



	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and House belong to Fox and David Shore. The title belongs to the group Averi. Everyone else in this story is mine. Just want to settle the record.

* * *

Cameron came to a spark later. "You okay?" Foreman had been sitting at her bedside the whole time. 

"Yeah. I think." Cameron slowly sat up.

"What happened?" He handed her a cup of water.

"You might want to call House over. He needs to hear this and it should be said in private."

Moments later all three of them were in the tent that Chase and Cameron shared. Cameron waited for the two men to sit before she started. "Chase went to fight Alexander." She said without preamble.

"What?" Both men jumped up.

"Chase is in the castle. He snuck in there somehow. He plans to kill Alexander to end this war."

"Why did you pass out?" House was curious.

"Chase was hurt and exhausted. I gave him some of my energy."

"Can you tell if he's okay?" Foreman asked, worried about his friend.

Cameron closed her eyes and reached out for Chase. He was nowhere to be found. When she opened her eyes, House and Foreman were both looking at her. "I can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I can't sense him. It's like he's been blocked from me."

"Does that mean he's dead?"

"I don't know. And I'm starting to worry."

"We should get into the castle and rescue him. He had no right leaving us here." Foreman started to pace.

"We can't. We have an army to lead. With Chase not here someone has to." House countered.

"This is his fight. If he's not here, no one is going to follow us."

"So we need to come up with a way to follow us."

"I think you underestimate your positions here. The people will follow you. You have more power than you think." Cameron jumped in.

"How do you know?" Foreman asked. Cameron stared at him for a moment, before he understood. "Oh right, empathy. But they are going to want to know where Chase is."

"Can't we say he's injured?" Cameron asked.

"You really think that Chase wouldn't still at least be around to say something rousing to his troops if he couldn't be there." House commented.

"We need some way to fool them, so they think that Chase is there." Foreman stated.

"A placebo." House mumbled.

"A what?"

"A placebo. Something thing that will make people think that Chase is there when he really isn't."

"An image of some sort." This time it was Cameron's turn to mumble. "Where are Stev, Mark, and Lia?" Cameron asked, wondering about the three children that Chase had taken under his wing.

"They're around here someplace." Foreman answered. "You think Chase might have shown them how to create an illusion?"

"If Chase planned this, which I think he did, then he would have made sure there was a back up plan."

"And if we were able to think up a placebo/illusion idea, there is a Chase did too." House finished the thought.

After a brief conversation with Chase's students they found out their assumption was right. Before he had left he had instructed his students on how to create an illusion.

The next morning Foreman and House both stood in front of the army. The tactics today were going to be the same as yesterday, except there were only two groups as opposed to the three there were yesterday.

The image the three children created had Chase on horseback. He looked pale and tired. His arm was in a sling and there was a bandage around his head. In his speech he informed the army, that with so many injured, he felt that he needed to stay behind to help out in the healer's tent. And he didn't want to put anyone in danger trying to protect him from the enemy.

At that point House leaned over to Foreman and whispered, "He's endangering the mission." Foreman smirked at House's joke, but quickly regained his composure.

Once illusionChase was done with his speech he rode back to the stables. Most of the army clapped and cheered for him. In his speech he gave leadership of the army over to House. With a look between the two men, House started forward over the hill towards the battlefield.

* * *

House and Foreman stood in front of the army, waiting for Alexander's forces to make the first move. For over a spark they waited. No group moving. Finally after a cry from Alexander's army, they attacked in force. House and Foreman spurred their mounts forward and were once again engaged in battle. 

This time the battle had a different feel to it. Alexander's army seemed to be lacking something. Bit by bit, Foreman and House made their way through the ranks. It wasn't long after midday that both men looked around and saw that the fighting had stopped. Half of Alexander's army was sitting on the ground in groups with guards watching them. The other half were dead, mostly generals and lieutenants, lying on the ground.

"I'll take the prisoners, you deal with dead." House ordered.

Foreman nodded. Looking at his troops he dispatched a group to deal with the enemy dead. Another group was sent to round up the injured of the enemy. Foreman went with that group. He didn't quite trust the people to leave the injured to die, or help them along themselves. The rest dealt with their own dead and injured.

When they started to plan this war, Chase made it clear that anyone who surrendered or were injured they were to be treated well. He refused to employ the tactics that he heard that Alexander used. Torture to extract information was not part of Chase's plans. He didn't need or want information. Already in their camp they had a group of POWs. Most were given tasks, to help out around the camp. A few were under guard, for not being able to be trusted.

* * *

**A/N2:** Sorry for the odd ending. This just seemed like a good place to stop. Don't worry, I hope to update again everyday till I go back to work on Tuesday. 


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Happy Saturday! Remember reviews are my vicodin...feed the addiction.

* * *

Cameron was busy in the healing tent. For once she was glad that there were so many injured. It helped to keep her mind off of Robert.

She was so buried in her work that she didn't realize there was an influx of injured all sudden, or that it was only midday. After dealing with a deep cut on a man who was not someone she remembered as in the army, she looked up and approached House.

"What's going on? Who are all these people?" She realized that the tent was more than full.

"They surrendered. Foreman's cleaning up the battlefield. I came back with the prisoners."

"And Chase?"

"Didn't see him or Alexander."

"When did he leave?" A voice called from the tent entrance.

Both Cameron and House turned to see Kenneth and Tyra. Cameron went to give both a hug. "Sometime yesterday. It was after sundown that he was outside the throne room."

"You contacted him?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes. I seem to be able to talk to certain people mind to mind."

Kenneth stood in silence. "You keep gaining these powers that no one has heard of before." He shook his head. "Was he okay?"

"Tired and hurt. I was able to give him some of my energy and passed out. Now I can't contact him anymore."

"With the war over, I think we need to head into the city and see what's going on."

"We can't leave." Cameron cut in. "The healing tent is full of people, and not all the injured have been brought in from the field yet."

"It's okay." Tyra laid a hand on Cameron's shoulder. "We brought healers with us and some reinforcements. They'll take over for a bit."

"We were able to get some troops from Castle Noocty and Rethbro." Kenneth commented. "They can stay here and help clean up. Greg, I want you to find twenty of your best men to help organize. I also need a group of thirty to help us in the city."

"Foreman should be back soon. We can't leave him behind." House finally spoke. "Did Roland come too?"

"He's already looking over the troops that are here. We'll get him once we are ready to head out."

"You think we're going to have trouble past the gates?"

"Don't know. But I want to be prepared. We don't know what we are going to find once we are inside."

They didn't have to wait too long for Foreman to reappear at camp. He had a dead man over his shoulder. Once the body was put down, Foreman came back to the healing tent.

Foreman was more than ready to head towards the castle to find Chase. A quick drink and a splash of water on his face and he was more than ready to go.

* * *

The group of 30 easily made it to walls of the city. Once inside they came across very little resistance. Once in the castle, it was another story. Most guards didn't believe that the battle outside was over and that Alexander had lost.

More blood was shed as they made their way to the throne room. At first they tried to just incapacitate, but that soon proved to be pointless as those they left continued to try and attack. It was easier to just kill from the start.

As they got closer to the throne room, there started to be frantic movements to Foreman, House and Cameron. They seemed to be itching to get closer to the throne room and closer to Chase. They had made it to the head of the group, hacking their way through enemies as they approached.

Finally, the group of House, Foreman, Cameron, Kenneth, Tyra, Roland, and ten other troops made it to the throne room. There were two guards outside with the door closed.

"Let us in." House ordered.

"No one is allowed into the throne room without permission from the king." The one on the left answered.

"Wrong answer." House took his sword and sliced through the man's legs, hobbling him.

Forman's sword was quickly at the other man's throat. "I don't think so."

"Open the door." House ordered again.

"We can't. It's locked from the inside. Only the king can open it." The second man stuttered.

"Still not the answer I'm looking for." House nodded to Foreman who slit the man's throat.

Cameron was smart to keep her mouth shut. At the moment she was more worried about Chase than anything else. She looked back at Kenneth as soon as both guards were down, and stood back.

Kenneth knew what she wanted and quickly cast a spell to make the doors disappear.

All looked inside and gasped at what they saw.

* * *

**A/N: -cue spooky music-**_ don't kill the author, it means no updates _


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Here we go!

* * *

Cameron was the first to react, House was a close second. Both rushed into the room and towards the two bodies on the floor. Ignoring the body that they didn't know they went straight to Chase.

Lying on his side, it was easy to tell he wasn't in good shape. Blood pooled around his body from various cuts and gashes. Limbs were swollen and laying in odd positions.

Both tried to get a mental connection to their patient but were unable to.

"This room's blocked." The voice was that of Kenneth's. "No magic will work in here. We need to get them out of here to tell if they are still alive."

"Wait." Foreman went over to the one he assumed was Alexander and felt the man's neck for a pulse.

House soon followed suit on Chase. It was good that one of them remembered how to doctor without the use of magic. "Pulse is weak and thready." House started. "Lost about two or three pints of blood."

"No pulse." Foreman said standing up and moving towards Chase. He felt along Chase's back. "Spine's intact. I think we can move him."

"Shouldn't we try and bind some of the wounds?" Cameron said, as her hands were over a large, still bleeding gash in Chase's side.

"Listen. We have to get him out of here. As soon as he's out of here, Foreman take his lungs. His lips are blue at the moment. We need to get him breathing. I'll work on his heart. Cameron, you are going to need to try and close up as many of the deep gashes. Start with arteries, then move to veins." House took the lead. "Tyra, you can monitor us, make sure we don't do more harm that good. We are going to need a place to work, without being interrupted."

"You'll work in the hallway for now. I'll send some guards to commandeer a room for you to rest and work in. We'll take care of the rest. Save him." Kenneth ordered House.

"On the count of three, we pick him up and carry him out of here. One, two and three."

Once outside the room, they laid Chase's body down, and went deep into Chase's body, to try and keep him alive.

None of them noticed when they were each put on a stretcher and carried off. They couldn't complain when they were all put on the same bed. The hands removing bloodied clothing and cleaning their bodies, didn't disturb them from their task.

* * *

Cameron was the first one to come out the trance the three of them had been in. Tyra was by her side in an instant to help her off the bed. Leading her to a big chair, Cameron soon fell into it. Her eyes started to drift; the cup in her hand prevented her from doing so. "Drink." Tyra ordered.

Knowing better than to ignore that tone, she did as she was told. "You need to sleep. You've done all you can do for now."

"What about House, Foreman, and Chase?" She asked.

"They are fighting. Greg and Enric are still trying to get his organs working. His Highness's heart and lungs are still very weak. They can't stop their work now. Hopefully after the work you did, he will start to heal."

"How long."

"A full night and day. You need sleep."

"You'll let me know."

"Yes, Lyson. Now, close your eyes. Things will be better in the morning.


	33. Chapter 33

It took three days before Chase was able to breathe on his own, and for his heart to work without assistance.

Foreman came back before House did. Tyra and Cameron both helped him off the bed and into a chair for something to eat and drink. Foreman immediately fell asleep, with the cup still in his hand. They left him to sleep while keeping an eye out on House.

House took even longer to remove himself from Chase. "Won't know about brain damage till he wakes up. If he wakes up." He mumbled as he sat down in a chair.

"You need to drink and sleep. You and Enric did a lot of work."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Cameron?"

"I'm here. I'm fine. You need to worry about you now. Just rest. We'll take care of everything."

House nodded and allowed himself to be led to a cot to sleep on. "I'll check up on all of you later. You should rest too Lyson."

"I know. I will. I just."

"Its okay. Keep an eye on all of them."

In a way it was good that Chase was unconscious for five days. It kept him away from all the eyes wanting to see him. It also gave him time to heal before dealing with the problems of Hanmo, of which many still existed.

As much as they wanted the defeat of Alexander to fix all the problems it wasn't the case. There were still pockets of resistance. People who still believed that Alexander was alive and the true king. There was also the issue of what to do with the people they had captured and those who had once been loyal to Alexander. They couldn't forget about the people who had no food, because the crops hadn't come in yet. While some of the stranger ailments had disappeared there were still those sick from lack of nutrition and shelter.

Each night Kenneth met with Cameron, House, and Foreman to discuss what needed to be done. They kept those meetings between the four of them for now. Robert had to pick out his advisors once he awoke and was crowned.

"We don't have an accurate account of the kingdom's finances." Kenneth started the meeting that night.

"Is there anyone you can trust to do the accounting?" Cameron asked. It seemed besides the good mind of a doctor she had one when it came to running a business, or a kingdom as the case might be.

"Not really."

"Well if you can bring the records up we can try and sort through them." Foreman suggested. They were all a little skittish to setting foot outside the room. For one they didn't want to leave Chase in case he woke up. The other reason was because each time they left the room they were followed by a bodyguard. Kenneth didn't believe that they were a 100 percent safe yet. Not until there was actually a king on the throne.

"Why not one of the lowly clerks. I'm sure they would be more than loyal if we gave them a bump in the ranking. Have them help us go through the records. Do an account of the treasury." House's ability to read people's basic needs still was accurate. "And we also need a census."

"When the regions send their representatives we will require them to bring an accurate account of their populace. We compare it with what we have on record. If it's too preposterous then we will need to recount ourselves." Cameron added.

"Why not both?" A weak voice called from the bed.

Cameron was the first one to reach the bed and crawled on it to take a better look at Chase. "Robert." She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Welcome back. Now you can run your own world and we can go back to rest." House commented while he did a quick check on the man on the bed.

"What's going on?" Chase questioned trying to sit up. Foreman and Cameron both helped him and moved some pillows behind him.

"We're trying to run Hanmo for you, while you rest." House reiterated.

"Waiting for you to wake up." Kenneth answered before House could do more damage.

"Wake up? From what?" Chase asked confused.

"You've been out of it for over five days." House answered.

"Five days? Wow. Seems like yesterday."

"What happened? Can you remember? Why did you do it?" The questions started to hit him from all directions in all different voices.

"Stop." He commanded. "Alexander is dead. I'm king correct?"

"Well you need to be crowned in a coronation ceremony for it to be binding, but for all intents and purposes, I guess so." Kenneth reasoned.

"Fine. The first order of business is bringing me something to eat. While I wait for that if someone can help me get dressed and out of this bed. While I eat I will explain all that I can. Then I think I need to be caught up on what's been going on. I've been out of it for too long." Chase commanded with a smile on his face. Once he was done, though, he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Well, your majesty, I don't think you are going any where. We will send for something for you to eat, a broth for now, I think. You will stay in bed until you have to use the bathroom. Then either House or Foreman will help you, and stay with you until you are done. You will eat all your soup while you inform us. Then you will lay down and sleep for the rest of the night. Tomorrow morning, we will decide if you can be out of bed for any bit of time, and if you can do anything regarding Hanmo." Cameron countered.

"Well we know who's going to rule the bedroom." House whispered to Foreman.

At Foreman's snicker, Cameron turned her glare at him. "If you two aren't going to help then you should get out. Chase needs his rest."

"Cameron, let's go see if we can find something for Chase to eat." Foreman reached out to Cameron. He could tell she was upset, even without being an empath. If she continued to lash out like that there was no guessing as to what might happen.

Cameron luckily didn't give much resistance and left with Foreman on a quest for broth.

* * *

**A/N:**_ snicker snicker. _Well at least it wasn't a cliffhanger. Thanks again to all the reviewers. 


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Here we go again.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Chase asked once he was sure that Cameron couldn't hear him anymore.

"She was worried. We all were." House reasoned.

Sitting down on Chase's bed, Chase could see the worry in House's eyes. "What did I miss?" At House's hesitation Chase continued. "You know she won't tell me. And I think I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"We were worried about you. Both Foreman and I had to tie into you when we found you. We didn't get out until three days ago. You weren't breathing on your own. Your heart wasn't pumping either. What ever happened in that room just about killed you. We weren't sure you were going to survive. Cameron is just dealing with the fact that she was worried. I think that she is also pissed that you left without telling anyone where you were going."

"I didn't have a choice." At House's look Chase continued. "Do you think that any of you would have let me go alone? Cameron let me know exactly how she felt through out link when she contacted me. You didn't want me there, yet that was were I needed to be."

"Easy your highness." Kenneth finally let his presence be known. He put a hand on Chase's shoulder and pushed him back against the pillows.

Chase was grateful to be leaning back against the pillows. He was exhausted. He could easily fall back to sleep. He didn't think he needed to explain his actions. They got the outcome they wanted. Isn't that what mattered?

"This wasn't a decision his highness made lightly. Both of us thought about it for a while before we planned this course of action. Think about it, if his highness didn't think this through do you think he would have thought to train Stev how to create such great illusions? Lia to do voices?"

House nodded. Kenneth did have a point. He knew that Chase didn't make any choices lightly these days. He always weighed his actions. More than he did before they came to Hanmo. It was just a matter of convincing Cameron on the matter. "You just have to tell that to Cameron. But not now. Close your eyes and get some more rest." It was easy to see how tired Chase was. He needed sleep in order to gain his strength back. Having him argue and retell a story at the moment would not be beneficial.

"I just slept for five days."

"And the story waited for that long. It's not going to change between now and tomorrow. Sleep. It gives us a chance to calm Allison down a little before you talk to her. Think of it as us laying down some ground cover."

"That bad?" Chase asked as he closed his eyes.

"You don't want to know." House answered. Chase never heard the answer, as he was asleep before House even began talking. "The sleep is the best for him."

"What are you going to tell Lyson and Enric?" Kenneth asked, curious to see how Greg was going to handle the two nobles.

"The truth. And being you're here, you'll help. Chase can tell us the tale later. He needs to get better first."

"There is something else on your mind." Kenneth queried. He had noticed something different about Greg since the final the battle. He was preoccupied. Not enough that the others noticed. But there was something there.

"I enjoy being here. It's been over a year that we've been in Hanmo. I'm just wondering about home. I really would like to get back there."

"Get away from the memories of Cyrena?"

"Partially. I really need to take time and mourn her. But I have responsibilities back on Earth that I can't just leave. Having Chase, Cameron, and Foreman stay here isn't a big deal. I can dismiss them from their job without a problem. It might be odd them disappearing, but it can be done."

"But too many people would notice you leaving?"

"This soon? Yes. I think that there are a few people who are curious as to where I am, or at least why they aren't hearing complaints about me yet. Don't take that to mean that the others won't be missed, they will be. But –"

"I understand. That is something that you are going to have to talk about, as a group. If some of you want to go for a bit, we can hold this place together for while if you are gone. But his highness won't be able to stay away indefinitely. And if Lyson becomes his queen, then she will be needed here too. As for Enric and you, it depends on what positions you take here in the castle. But as for now, don't worry about it. You are right. His highness needs to get his strength back before he can even think of making the trip back to Earth."

"I would like to keep this between you and I. I don't think the others should worry about this as of yet."

Kenneth agreed. The two of them remained silent waiting for the others to return.


	35. Chapter 35

To say that Cameron was upset to come back and see Chase sleeping would be an understatement. It took all three men to calm her down and make her see that sleeping was the best for him. They all understood that it wasn't just the story that she wanted to hear but it was also that she was worried about her lover.

Cameron didn't have to wait all that long. In the morning, Chase woke up as House and Foreman came into the room. Cameron was already up and putting out the food the Petir and Anya had brought earlier. Kenneth was due to show up too for breakfast.

"Morning." Chase said from the bed.

"Sleep well?" Cameron asked.

"Still a bit tired." He answered. Chase was smart enough to know that Cameron wasn't too happy that he fell asleep after he woke up the night before.

"You need your rest. Just don't try and over do it. Healer Tyra wants to come by later today to check you out."

Chase laughed. "There are four healers."

"You aren't allowed to even think about using magic." House jumped in.

"Fine three healers here, and she still needs to check me over."

"She helped bring you into the world, she isn't ready for you to leave it." Foreman supplied. "Her words, not mine." He quickly added.

"I have some tea for you to start with Robert." Allison brought a cup over to the bed and helped him hold it while he drank.

Three sips later, he was tired. "This is going to take a lot to get used to." Chase said leaning back against the pillows.

"That room not only blocks magic but also absorbs it. You should be tired. It's going to take you close to a week before you even gain some of your strength back." Kenneth said as he walked into the room.

"Alexander said that it just blocked magic. I didn't even try to use any against him. Wanted something called a fair fight." Chase answered.

"That fight was anything but fair. And I'm sure you know that." Chase just nodded. "Care to tell us your side of the story."

Chase reiterated how he came into the palace. How he snuck away from the army, the guards that recognized him. The ones that let him pass without incident and the ones he had to kill. He mentioned how Cameron got in contact with him, and the power she gave him. How it helped to heal some of his wounds.

Chase then spoke of the banter between him and Alexander. How as Alexander talked he felt tired and weaker. Kenneth chimed in and reminded him about the room. Chase then went on to talk about the sword duel. How he thought he was going to die.

* * *

_(flashback)_

Chase slid on some of the blood that was covering the floor and fell to his knees. He wished he had on a pair of sneakers. The traction would have been better for this sort of thing. He quickly stood up and came around to block the on coming blade.

The impact was jarring. But the pain didn't intensify what he was already feeling. Another sword thrust and Chase saw his sword fly across the room. With no weapon in his hand, Chase kicked Alexander in his sword hand. Alexander dropped his sword too.

As Chase went to get his sword Alexander kicked him in the side. Again Chase fell to the floor. This time he slid across the floor on his stomach. He cursed himself twice a fool for not listening to Allison before the battle. She had offered to cut his hair for him. His hair now hung past his shoulders. His bangs he kept behind his ears. For battle he normally wore it back, but he must have lost the tie before hand. Now the hair was hanging in his face and blocking his view. And tickling his nose, which was the most annoying part of it all.

With his left hand he pushed his hair out of his face. With his right he reached out for the sword and turned, still kneeling on the floor.

The look on Alexander's face was priceless, as Chase's sword had found the gap in his armor. But Alexander didn't let a sword piercing him stop his motion. The sword he was holding continued to fall, cutting into Chase's shoulder.

Alexander fell forward onto Chase. Unable to hold up the additional weight, Chase fell back.

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

"I couldn't move him off of me. I tried and I guess I must of passed out. I can only imagine what it must of looked like when you walked in." Chase finished his story, in a whisper, his voice hoarse from lack of use and exhaustion.

"We thought you were dead. There was Alexander, a sword through his back, lying right next to you." Cameron started. "Both of you had your eyes closed."

"There was blood surrounding both of you. We couldn't tell at first if you were alive. We tried to use our powers but couldn't." Foreman continued.

"Ended up doing things the old fashion way. Checked your pulse, listened to your breathing. Made sure your spine was intact. Alexander was dead. Checked his pulse too."

"Once you were out, House tied into your heart, to keep it pumping. I worked on your lungs. Both of which had stopped working by then." Forman picked up after House. "Cameron started on the internal injuries with Tyra."

"Once most of the bleeding stopped you were moved here. Foreman and House both stayed tied in for three days before you were strong enough to function on your own." Cameron finished.

Chase didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that I would be that hurt." He said quietly.

House saw that Cameron was ready to explode at Chase yet again. And Chase looked like he was ready to pass out. "Okay. Everyone out. Chase needs more rest."

"But-" Both Cameron and Chase started to say.

"No buts. At least for Chase until he gets his strength back. Anything that either of you need to say can wait till later. Besides, I think Roland wanted to go over some things with us." House took charge of the group.

"You rest Chase. We'll have a full report for you later tonight." Foreman said getting up from his seat.

"My advisors?"

"Someone had to run the country while you were unconscious." Cameron bit off as she left the room.

"I'll talk to her." House said once Cameron was gone. He too soon followed.

"What have I missed?" Chase asked once he was alone again.

"Not now. Rest. I'll be back with lunch. We'll talk about it then."

* * *

**A/N: **hmmmm. So what do you think? 


	36. Chapter 36

Chase was more than happy to spend the next 7 days in bed. It took that long for him to gain back enough strength, physically and magically. But that time wasn't wasted. Those sparks that Chase was awake were used to take care of business for Hanmo.

Besides catching Chase up on the business of the land they also began to talk about the coronation. As much as Chase tried to dismiss and ignore being royalty Kenneth wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Before Chase was allowed out of bed, the coronation and wedding had been planned. In one month the capital of Hanmo would be filled with people from all over the country. Nobel houses that no one had heard from in years would be there.

It was a week before the actual ceremonies when Chase called a meeting. Even Cameron had no idea as to the reason why Chase wanted to see her, Foreman and House in his Kenneth's workroom. Up to this time any meeting they attended was held in one of meeting rooms off of the throne room.

House, the last one to arrive started the meeting with a "So what are we all doing here?"

"We need to talk about our futures after the coronation." Chase answered.

"Well, you and Cameron will be married. What kind of future are we talking about? You two are going to run Hanmo, House is going to be your main advisor, and work closely with Tyra, and I'm going to take control of the army." Foreman explained.

"So you don't want to go back to Earth? Back home to New Jersey?"

There was silence in the room. It was the one topic they all had in the back of their minds but didn't really mention or talk about much to each other.

"Is that even a possibility?" Foreman asked softly. He had given up most thoughts of home. "We've been in Hanmo for about a year and a half. What would we be going back to?"

"And can we all leave? Don't we have to stay and run things? People know what we look like and they are going to need to see us." House wondered if Chase had lost his mind.

"When you first came here, I informed you how time travel differently between the two lands?" Kenneth questioned. At the nods he continued. "It's only been two weeks since you've _gone to your conference_." Kenneth explained.

"So not so much time has past. But how do we describe my leg, not that I'm not thankful, but I left missing part of my thigh. People are going to notice that it's back. And what about running this place?"

"Well." Chase started looking down at the floor for a moment. "How out of character would it be for House to lie where he was going? That he didn't go to a conference, but went to get some kind of radically, unproven method for re-growing thigh muscle?" Chase put the question out to everyone in the room.

"He's right. You would do something like that."

"And we were dragged along, because, he only wanted idiots he knew hovering around him."

"Trained idiots to actually know if something wasn't going according to plan." Cameron finished Chase's thought and smirked. "It's not out there."

They all looked at House. "What? I'm not that irresponsible."

"Do we really need to bring up proof to deny the fact?" Foreman asked rhetorically.

"Still not answering the running this place question."

"We think we came up with a solution." Chase said as a door opened. Everyone looked to see Chase walking through it, talking.

House, Foreman, and Cameron looked between the two Chases. The three of them were speechless as they continued to move their heads back on forth.

"Uhm. Okay. I didn't know cloning was something that they did here."

The air around the Chase in the room shimmered and turned into Stev. "Please tell me that's the only time he's done that." Cameron said, a little freaked out.

"Stev has only practiced that under our watchful eye." Kenneth explained, looking at the boy.

"We knew he could project an image of Chase and have it sound like him, but not to be so corporal."

"We worked on it." Chase explained. "We took that as a basis and worked off of it."

"Can anyone do it? How did he say exactly things that you would say?" House asked.

"No. He needs to have something of mine in order to pull it off. There is some blood and hair in a bottle around his neck. Unless you have that and know the words to the spell, it can't be duplicated." Chase answered.

"As for knowing what to say, that was actually his highness." At that both Chase and Stev pulled out a charm on a chain. "Those transmit voice."

"So it was really Chase talking?" Foreman asked.

"Yes."

"Does it travel over what ever is between Hanmo and Earth."

"Yes."

"Have you tried it?"

"Uhm. Yes we have." Chase answered. "I brought you these." He waved his hand and three cups of Starbucks coffee appeared. "It wasn't fair for me to go back and not bring back a souvenir."

House grabbed a cup and took a sip. "Better than a tee shirt." He sighed. Coffee was the one of the things that they didn't have on Hanmo that all of them missed about Earth.

"So Stev can act as you, and if he needs to talk he will contact you, using that communication thing?" Cameron asked.

"We'll come up with certain times that he needs to talk to me. Certain audiences and the such. Any other time, Kenneth can contact me and we can talk."

"And what about the rest of us?"

"That's the other part of this. We can do the same thing for you if you want. But I didn't want to assume. Roland can continue leading the army, Foreman."

"What about coming back?"

"Well as soon as my fellowship is up with House, I'm heading back here. I don't want to force anyone else back here. Its really up to you."

"And you don't have to decide at the moment." Kenneth added.

"When did you plan to go back to Earth?"

"Soon after the coronation and wedding. About a week after. Depends on how much we need to finish preparing."

"Honeymooning on Earth? Don't think I'm going to allow you too much time off." House commented.

"Sounds like you have it all settled." Cameron said as she turned and left the room.

The men didn't need to be an empath to know that Cameron was angry. "I think I better go talk to her."

* * *

**A/N: **We're coming into the home stretch here. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around. It's going to be a few days before I post again. Need to finish revising the last few chapters and dealing with real life.  



	37. Chapter 37

"Allison?" Robert called as he entered the rooms that they shared. There was no answer. He continued to look through them all. Finally he saw her in the garden beneath their rooms. Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the garden. "Allison." He called again.

This time she turned around. It looked as if she wanted to say something but Chase cut her off.

"I'm sorry. Whatever you are thinking, I was wrong." Chase started and slowly approached. "We are getting married. I hope. And I didn't include you in my thoughts and plans."

"How would I know if it was Stev I was spending time with and not you?"

"First off, to have any kind of conversation I would need to be in contact with him. Also Stev has another spell on him that he doesn't know about. Its kind of immoral, but both Kenneth and I agree it's better this way. It's a way to protect everyone."

"He can't cast the spell unless you allow him too?"

"Correct. We built in a key word that only I know. He can't cast the spell unless I cast a spell on him first or Kenneth does."

"That makes sense."

"What else is bothering you? I can tell there's more than just the spell." Chase took Cameron's hand in his.

"I don't know how I feel about going back."

"Going back? As in to Earth?"

Cameron nodded.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. You know that right?"

Again Cameron nodded.

"Truly, for me, there is nothing back on Earth but to finish my fellowship with House. And I only want to do that to prove Rowan Chase wrong. I know it sounds stupid and pointless, but most of my life I was told I wasn't going to be able to accomplish anything. I need to prove that man wrong. If I go back I have that chance. Once that's done I'm coming back here. If you want to stay here you can."

"I'm afraid that I won't want to come back if I go to Earth."

"What do you mean?"

"I have family back home. Not much. Just my brother and his kids. I don't talk to them much, but once in a while I do. Can I really leave them? But I don't want to leave you. I understand you have a duty to Hanmo and I wouldn't want you to give it up. And I guess so do I. And what about our relationship? Are we going to be able to continue it back at home? You have three months left on your fellowship, me I have seven." Cameron looked down at her hands.

"I can't tell you what to do or what to feel." Chase lifted up Cameron's chin so they were looked at each other eye to eye. "But know this. If you want to stay on Earth to finish your work with House I will stay with you till it's over. I might come back here for a visit, but I will not leave you for four months on your own. Our relationship will continue. I will not stop one of the greatest things that has happened to me. If you want we can even get married on Earth if it makes you happy."

Chase paused here. Cameron could tell that there was something that he wanted to say but wasn't sure how to get it out. "You want to say something else?"

"I'm not saying this to upset you. It was something that Kenneth said to me the first few days that we were here. And something that the two of us had talked about since. I told you how hard it was to find out I wasn't from Earth. I even mentioned some of the stuff from my past, the issues with my father and mother." Cameron nodded, not sure where Chase was going with this. They had talked since he woke up from his battle with Alexander. He had conveyed some of the abuse, verbal and emotional from his father, and some physical from his mother.

"Kenneth told me that Rowan Chase was not my father. He might have raised me, but he wasn't my father. I know it's different with you. I know you care about your family. And I'm not telling you to stop, but technically they aren't your family. Like I said, I know that it might sound callow and uncaring, but that is not my intent. Besides, there is nothing that says that we can't visit Earth every once in a while." He pulled Cameron to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what House and Foreman have planned?" She asked after moment.

"No. My guess would be that House is going to stay on Earth. After Cyrena, I think that he kind of wants to get away from here for a while. Plus he has a lot for him back on Earth. As for Foreman, he's still up in the air. He has a reason to be in both places."

"Tyra, and his family back on Earth." Cameron added.

"I know that his mother is sick. And I know that he is really close with his father. So I can't even guess at that."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, Cameron's head on Chase's shoulder. "Let's go inside. You don't have to make a choice now. We still have time."

She nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

**A/N:** Wasn't that sweet? Thanks again to all reviewers. And thanks again to my beta, fluffy 2001. 


	38. Chapter 38

The day of King Robert's coronation and wedding dawned grey and rainy. Both Robert and Allison were told it was to be a good sign. As per tradition on Earth and Hanmo, Robert and Allison had not seen each other 24 hours ahead of time.

Both spent that time worried about the outcome of today. The coronation would be first. That required Robert to recite his linage and a whole bunch of other rhetoric. At least that was what Robert had told them when they asked. Foreman was to stand up for him during the coronation ceremony. Which they had found out was similar to the marriage ceremony. Kenneth explained that it was like Robert was marrying the land and that's why the ceremonies were so similar.

Of course that meant that House had to crack jokes to both Chase and Cameron on the situation.

House would stand up for Chase at the wedding.

But luckily enough there was nothing to ruin either of their moods. Both Chase and Cameron had high hopes for the day, and neither were disappointed.

The excitement around the kingdom hit a feverish pitch as everyone gathered for both the ceremonies. Ribbons of royal red and purple were found on almost every light post and building, fresh flowers were scattered everywhere in full bloom and showing intense beauty, and the people were in their best dress wearing huge smiles. They had waited so long for a glorious day like this after years of turmoil and darkness.

Anyone gathered in the crowd were not disappointed. The coronation and wedding were fairy tales come true. King Robert's words during the coronation gave hope and inspiration to a nation that for so long went without. His speech and pure heart showed his true love of country and each of its citizens. The wedding moved everyone to tears, as the love between Robert and Allison sent waves throughout the entire kingdom that their love would make Hanmo stronger. They all felt truly blessed that such ardor would rule the new era of the kingdom.

For Cameron, it brought to life the fantasy of every little girl. She was truly a soon to be queen marrying the handsome king, in front of all his subjects. There was a big feast in her honor and people had filled the hall just to look at her. Her gown was hand made, just for her. Never would there be another like it. There was live music playing unique songs that seemed both familiar and foreign to her. She was truly the center of attention for that moment in time.

For Chase it seemed to be the culminating factor in a life that he spent looking for approval. Here he was, the young king, just proven after a war, where he slew the mighty enemy. There was no need for approval from Rowan Chase. His father had left him a kingdom and he had done everything in his power to rescue it from evil and deliver it back to safety. He had friends who cared for him. Who were there for him through good and bad. There were people there for him to look up to and aspire to be like. People, who would give him advice in order to help him, not just promote themselves. And he had the girl of his dreams. Finally he was finishing first, receiving first place. There was no one who would steal the glory from him this day.

Even Foreman looked on happily. By his side was a woman who he felt could be his equal. Someone who loved him yet didn't smother him. Someone who had his or her own life and didn't expect, nor want to be taken from it. Someone who he could match wits with, yet she had no problem telling him he was wrong and do something about it. Looking at Tyra by his side, he also felt joy at what Chase and Cameron might be feeling. They were his friends. Something that he didn't really expect to happen. Sure they were colleagues but their time on Hanmo had given them each better insight into the other. He looked on, as a big brother, proud of two very close people.

House couldn't find fault in the day. He was more than happy to stand with Chase. There was something that he saw in Chase when the boy first came for an interview. It was the need for approval and the need for a chance to prove himself. Chase had the power to be a great doctor. Truly all of his fellows did. But Chase lacked the confidence in himself to actually be great. Up on the throne, Chase had that confidence now. It was a shame that House would be losing him. He could only guess how great a doctor Chase would be now that he believed in what he could do and what he thought.

There were only three people who were missing from this day in House's mind. The first was Cyrena. He missed her terribly. He would be happy to be away from here and the memory of her. Cyrena was the first woman who he had actually loved since Stacy. Love was something that he missed in the years since he and Stacy split. When he got back to Earth he might even give a dating a shot again. But back on Earth were the other two people who were missing from this affair.

House could only guess what Wilson and Cuddy would think of all this. After all, Chase, Cameron and Foreman belonged to those two as well as him. If he was their father, than Cuddy was mom and Wilson was Uncle Jimmy. All adults that the kids could go to if they needed help. Wilson and Cuddy should be here to watch the transformation that all of them had gone through. House's mind was already going through different scenarios on how Wilson and Cuddy might realize something had changed.

The wedding and coronation went well into the night with not many people heading to bed before dawn. This day would forever rule the kingdom and would live as the greatest day they had ever seen.

The following days became a blur for the doctors, as they had to finish making plans to head back to Earth. Mark and Lia, the other two students of Chase's were informed of the goings on of their teacher and his friends. All agreed to help by using similar spells that Stev was using to pose as the king.

Finally all had been agreed upon. In three days time Kenneth would contact Chase on Earth to discuss the happenings on Hanmo. The would continue to talk every three days, Hanmo time, in order for Chase to keep up on everything that was happening in his realm. If he was needed before, for an emergency he would be contacted.

Good byes were exchanged at the castle earlier in the morning. It was just the four doctors and Kenneth in his workroom at the moment. "You're all going to Robert's apartment correct?" Kenneth asked before he started the spell.

They had discussed it before and all decided just showing up in the hospital the way they looked was going to be too hard to explain. Their explanation as it was, was pretty weak.

"I'm in the center. Its easier for everyone to get back to their respective homes from my place." Chase answered the question.

"No sense in prolonging the inevitable." Kenneth finally said. "Take it easy, all of you. I'll see you soon. So this is not a good bye." He hugged each of them before starting the spell. Chase joined in to help with the power needed for such a spell.

Holding hands all four Earth doctors disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo Hoo!! They did the deed! This chapter belongs to my beta. Fluffy2001, the best beta a person can have. Just the epilogue left to go. Thanks again to all. 


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Last Chapter!

* * *

Foreman caught Chase as he faulted. "You alright?" He asked leading him to a chair.

"Yeah. I don't think our powers work so well here." Chase answered looking at everyone. He then started to laugh.

"You sure you're alright?" Foreman asked kneeling down next to Chase worried about the laughter that was now coming from him.

"I just took a look at us and couldn't help but laugh. We look like throw backs from a Robin Hood novel."

The three other doctors looked at themselves and couldn't help but agree. Each of them were dressed in leather breeches with thigh high boots. Their tunics were held together by large leather belts with their pouches, knives and swords hanging on them. "You need a hair cut." House said looking at Chase.

It was true. Chase's hair now hung past his shoulders. Foreman had kept himself bald, while House kept his hair extremely closely cut. Cameron's hair was done up in an elaborate bun and the exact length could not be seen.

"How can we go out like this?" Cameron asked.

"What day is it?" House asked next. Chase turned on the television to the CNN. "It's Saturday. We don't have to show up to work for another day."

"Chase, go change. Do you have anything that might fit the rest of us?"

"I don't think I have much that will fit me. It's the middle of winter here. I don't think shorts are going to help the two of you."

"I can borrow a pair of sweats or scrubs." Cameron chimed in.

Chase nodded and went into his bedroom with Cameron to get some clothing.

"Your plan?" Foreman asked.

"Have Chase break into my office. I have apartment and car keys of everyone there. Let him get his car and mine. I'll drive you back to your place tonight. Tomorrow we pick up your car."

Chase came out of the back dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. "I think I need to go shopping. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to anyone."

House and Foreman both smiled. It was true that Chase not only grew his hair long but he also put on a good twenty pounds, all of which was muscle. "I don't know what you're smiling about House, you have the same problem."

House looked down at himself and had to agree. There was more meat on his bones. _Great a shopping trip_ he thought. "I guess we'll meet at the mall tomorrow to go over our story. Chase and I can shop."

"At least you can make sure his ties match." Cameron said coming out of the bathroom in a pair of yellow scrubs. Out of all of them, she was the one who had changed the least.

It didn't take long for Chase and Cameron to return. "Be careful driving. It took a bit to remember." Chase said, handing House the keys.

* * *

They all met the next day at the mall. Chase had made a haircut appointment earlier in the day. Walking into the mall House commented on it. "That's going to get some getting used to." Chase's hair was short, shorter than it was when he left for Hanmo. It was a classic crew cut.

"Why so short?" Foreman asked.

"New me, new hair cut." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I can say something like we were in a hot place had to cut it for sanitary reasons. And it grew back in two weeks."

"Well at least teaching you to lie convincingly has worked out." House smirked. "Come young one, let me teach you the ways of buying clothing that matches." House said putting an arm around Chase's shoulder and led him to Macy's.

After three hours at the mall the four of them left to go their own ways. There were still things that they needed to do before they headed into work tomorrow. It was going to be a new beginning for each of them. And they were all curious to see what was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it for this saga. I know you are probably asking _What about their powers?_ and _What about Hanmo? _and _What about Chase and Cameron?_ and _What are Cuddy and Wilson going to say?_ and of course the most important questions _Will Chase start wearing clothing that matches and will he grow his hair back again?_ Fear not. There will be another episode of this saga.

Thanks to everyone who read and even more thanks to everyone who reviewed. They really made my day. Special thanks to Blasphamy 6669 who encouraged me to start posting this and to Fluffy2001 who was willing to help me make it better. Thanks to both of you.


End file.
